Circles
by LivandDeanshipper4ever
Summary: Olivia's life has been a continious circle but never full. She's longed to be in a committed relationship but things just seem to never work out for her but now there seems to be hope for her and the new man in her life.
1. Chapter 1

My story takes place right after the murder of Carissa and the framing of Special Victims Unit Captain Donald Cragen. Detective Nick Amaro's life appears to be in shambles. His relationship with his wife suddenly took a turn for the worse. Frustrated with his lack of attention to his family and home because of the demands of his job, his wife accepted a communications post with the Pentagon in Washington, D.C. and took their five year old daughter with her leaving Nick alone, hurt on confused. Olivia fresh off her break up with Executive Assistant District Attorney David Haden attempts a reconciliation with an old friend and former colleague Brian Cassidy much to her new partner's chagrin. Nick doesn't trust Brian one bit which causes some friction between him and Olivia.

May 12th- Residence of Captain Donald Cragen 

Soho, New York

Olivia was sleeping so soundly when her phone vibrated on the night stand next to the bed. She sleepily reached for her phone.

"Benson." The next few words startled her awake as she sat straight up in bed as if someone pushed a button that controls the angle of the mattress.

"Captain." Olivia was in shock at what she was hearing from her boss. Brian was in the shower as she rushed to throw on her clothes that were strewn across the floor, evidence from their "rush to passion" hours earlier. When Brian finished his steamy shower Olivia was nowhere to be found.

She received his call on her way to her captain's home.

"Liv what, you just leave no word? What the hell was last night all about?

"Bri I'm sorry it's my captain I gotta go I'll call you later and fill you in."

"Dammit Liv see I warned you. Ok call me." She stuffed her phone back into her back pocket as the taxi pulled up to Donald Cragen's Brownstone. He led his top detective into the bedroom. There was semi dried blood on both his hands as he held them in front of him visibly shaken.

"I called 911 they're on the way. I didn't touch a thing." Olivia's mouth was agape; she was in apparent shock looking at the bloody dead body in his bed.

"What the hell happened?"

"I have no idea."

An hour later back at the precinct they all hovered and hashed over what had happen to their captain.

"So he doesn't remember anything that happened last night?" Fin asked concerned reclining back in his chair.

"He barely remembers the last few days." Olivia said.

"He must have been drugged. I mean things could come back to him in pieces," Munch chimed in sitting on the edge of Elliot's old desk with crossed arms.

Amanda walked over to Olivia's desk.

"I called captains endowment they're sending over counsel."

"CSU said there's no sign of forced entry. Maybe Carissa talked her way in… slipped him a ruffie?" Olivia said pushing back in her chair resting her hands on top of her head trying to make sense of all this.

"Slit her own throat?" Nick added skeptically. Olivia gave him a sharp look like what is it that you're implying?

"See she called me a few times last night. She was anxious, thought she was in someone's cross hairs." Nick said sitting on the edge of his desk futzing with his wrist watch.

"Who's?" Amanda asked somewhat bewildered with Nick's reluctance to defend his captain as the other four immediately did.

"She didn't say. But turns out she had a right to be scared." Nick eyes were slightly cold looking as he darted from Olivia to Fin to Rollins. Munch lowered his head and looked at Nick from over the top of his glasses.

"Of our captain-seriously?" Amanda said eyebrows raised.

"I'm not sayin that." Nick said adamantly.

"What are you sayin?" Amanda started to challenge her colleague.

"He was drugged-we weren't there, none of us knows what happened. You know what happened?" Amaro said as he stared Rollins down.

'No I don't know what happened bu-"

Just then a very tall impeccably dressed gentleman strode into the squad room.

"That is enough, your attention please! Steven Harris I've been assigned temporary captain of Special Victims. Now first things first, I know you all are concerned about Captain Cragen. Here's the reality, SVU can't touch this."

The temporary captain's new rules were not sitting well with the SVU detectives but that's the way things were going to shake rattle and roll until Captain Cragen returned.

A despondent, bitter Nick Amaro skipped out of work for two days prompting the new temporary captain to inquire his whereabouts. Olivia showed up at Nicks later that evening after learning of how her partner interrogated Brian Cassidy in a men's bathroom earlier that day as he lunched with his mother.

Looking unkempt not having shaved in a few days he answered the door. "O-liv-ia what's up?" Nick said wearing sweats and a wife beater t-shirt. Olivia stepped into his home noticing the mess and liter of beer bottles that adorned the floor.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"You tell me." she said straight forward.

"Wha- you wanna to see my memo book." He said flippantly. Olivia gave him a look.

"We lost contact with Cassidy, talked to his mother said you were the last person that he was seen with."

"I needed some answers."

"Yeah? Is that why you locked him in a men's room?" Olivia said rather disgusted with his non chalant attitude. Nick stiffened looking squarely at her.

"Well it turns out he was holdin back about Carissa. He told me she and Ganzel had a private cell. Ganzel was the last person she spoke to that night." He said matter of fact.

"And he just volunteered this?" Olivia said frustrated. Nick pushed with his foot some of the empty beer bottles out of his way and reached for his half drank most likely very warm bottle of beer.

"Yeah once I put a gun to his head." Nick said grinning and chuckling raising the bottle to his lips.

"What! Are you kidding me!" Olivia grabbed the beer from his hand obviously angry spilling some of the amber liquid as it sloshed inside the bottle.

"I'm sorry Nick let's take it outside I don't want to wake up your family." She turned towards the door but suddenly stopped and turning around slowly listening to his sad declaration.

"They're…they're not here. Maria…she accepted a job in D.C. took Zara with her…but it's temporary." The worry began to wash over her with Nick's marital situation and déjà vu steadfastly took over reaching back in her mind to her former partner Elliot Stabler and his marital woes. Olivia moved closer to where Nick was sitting. He stood up seeing her inch closer not wanting an ounce of sympathy from her.

"Nick I'm so sorry." Olivia said coming closer to him

"It's late and I need to try and sleep." He hooked his thumbs to the side of his pockets. Olivia walked to the front door placed her hand on the frame then slowly turned and looked at her partner somberly.

"And show up tomorrow." She said heavy with concern. He met her gaze and they held their stare for a few moments before Olivia was out of sight.

Monday May 14th, Manhattan Criminal Court.

Donald Cragen was arraigned and amidst the vigorous argument of his counsel, he was denied bail and remanded to solitary confinement to Riker's Correctional Facility. Over the next two weeks the SVU team worked around the clock to free their boss from jail and clear him of the bogus charge he was alleged to have committed.

Olivia was devastated when Cassidy who was working undercover for the D.A.'s office was shot. He was set up by Bart Ganzler who ran an escort/prostitution ring which Cassidy was imbedded with trying to help the D.A. bust Ganzler. Bart didn't trust Brian and was paranoid that Cassidy was onto him so he arranged a hit on him. Olivia felt after thirteen years Brian had matured so she allowed her feelings to resurface with him.

Olivia held Brian's hand in the back of the ambulance as he was clinging to life.

"Hang in there Cassidy." Her voice cracked with deep emotion. Other than the blood that was smeared on her blouse her feelings for Brian were obviously in full view on her sleeve. She tried her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill at any moment.

Hours later Mercy General Hospital-

Brian came through surgery just fine. Olivia was pouring him a glass of water and filling him in on Bart Ganzler's attempt to kill him. She didn't hide the fact that she wanted to make a go of it with him this time around. He mirrored her sentiment and they shared tender kisses.

Captain Donald Cragen was cleared of all charges and because of detective Olivia Benson's acute skills she uncovered that D.A. Paula Foster was corrupt in having a hand in setting up her boss. Nick was going over a case file when Olivia came into view carrying a cup of coffee.

"I heard David Haden turned in his resignation." Nick said with not an ounce of concern. Olivia looked his way then turned her attention back to her desk then slowly turned so they were face to face.

"He had nothing to do with all of this." She said in David's defense.

"Even so Foster reported to him he should have known." He said matter of fact. Nick sensed he was close to crossing the line with his partner and things were already strained as it is. He didn't want to drive the hurt any deeper that Olivia felt over breaking up with David.

"Sorry." He said looking down at his desk. He switched off his desk lamp and grabbed for his coat on the back of his chair.

"Nick I know that you're still angry." They stood for a moment in silence just looking at one another. "We should talk," she said with sincerity.

"Ok." He turned to walk out. "We'll do that," he said over his shoulder. Olivia stood watching as he left feeling that empty feeling again.

"Captain Cragen returned to his duties and put his "house" back in order pairing up once again his two top detectives.

June 2012-

Summer rolled around and it was a hot already for June. Temperatures were breaking all kinds of records. People were looking everywhere for some cooler relief. Nick and his captain were first on scene at the town house on the Upper East Side. Olivia came from around the fire truck to join them.

"So cap why is this an SVU case? This definitely is a homicide case for arson." Nick said looking a lil perplexed.

"Anytime we have two children burned to death the D.A. wants answers before it hits the front page news plus he thinks special victims." Cragen told his detective as they both watched the EMS team carry the children's bodies wrapped in white sheets.

"Ok what are we looking at?" Her captain asked her.

"You remember the Whitfield case five years ago?

"Father was convicted of raping his daughters." Cragen answered.

"So now we have two dead girls ages twelve and eleven. The mother is being transported as we speak to St. Lukes with over second degree burns. The brother was rescued along with family pets by a very brave neighbor." she said.

"So where's father?" Nick asked agitated.

"Mother and father were divorced after the father was charged with molesting his two daughters. The ex-wife turned him in. My gut says dad took out his revenge, hires someone in prison to do his dirty work."

"Son of a bitch takes revenge by killing his two kids?" Nick was angry. The abuse of children and unwarranted death he took personal. The three watched with long faces as the NYFD and other stations put all their effort into extinguishing the five alarm fire.

Olivia turned her attention to the doctor being treated for heavy smoke inhalation. Saviors of children always struck a chord in her heart.

"Hold on a minute Nick let's not jump to conclusions until we've dotted all of our I's and crossed all of our T's. Work with the A.D.A. on this. Another new one to get used to this year, Rafael Barba is his name. Rough around the edges at first but I trust you two can break him easy on how SVU works."

"I'm beginning to see why it's a revolving door in the D.A.'s office," Nick said turning to look at Olivia. She returned his gaze then they both went to seek out Barba.

"Olivia a minute please."

"What's up captain?" she wondered.

"Uh your partner-how's he holding up? Olivia paused before answering.

"He's fine cap'n he's working through it."

"You two are good as well?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Saturday August 22nd 5:30 p.m.

She dabbed her finger behind her ear and then between her cleavage with her favorite perfume. She looked through her jewelry box deciding which pair of earrings best suited her outfit. She checked herself not once but twice in the mirror before hearing a knock at her door. Olivia was going on her first date with Doctor Carter Steadman. Carter was a pediatrician at Presbyterian Hospital. They met when the SVU squad caught a case of a 5 alarm house fire two months ago. He had lived next door to the family for years and thought very highly of them. Carter was devastated when he found his friend who was also a doctor of endocrinology at Presbyterian could commit such a bastardly act and with his own children for that matter. Miraculously animals' sense dangers first before humans do. The dog and two cats managed to escape through a basement window that had blown out due to the extensive heat.

Several firefighters were treated for smoke inhalation and the others made it out safely. The fire was extinguished with help from other local stations responding as well. Olivia walked up to the bus where Carter was being treated and thanked him for his heroic gesture but before she walked away she asked him why.

_He removed the oxygen mask, his face still showed traces of soot and his face beaded with sweat. _

_Charles and I did our residency together. They were a good family…close, vacationed every year in Europe… He diagnosed my father with colon cancer ten years ago and saved his life. I just don't understand why. He had the perfect family, the perfect wife. He burned the house down didn't he?_

_That's what we're going to find out. I'm sorry, sometimes we think we know someone and it turns out to be they lead a secret life. Olivia told him. Here's my card, if you can think of anything more about your ex neighbor please don't hesitate to call. Thank you you've been very helpful doctor._

_I will detective thanks, he said putting back on the mask. _

_Olivia admired his courageousness but also knew safety measures were in place for a reason._

They saw each other again when Olivia and Nick were on a case involving a pedophile. As they walked into Presbyterian hospital's emergency room they were directed to the pediatric trauma ward. Doctor Steadman saw them from his position behind the nurse's station scribbling on a clip board then turning it over to the charge nurse. The detectives were headed to the boy's room. He noticed Olivia right away.

_Detectives may I have a word with you? Carter said. Olivia turned in his direction._

_Hello, she said remembering him. _

_Olivia noticed this time more clearly how strikingly handsome he was. He had none of the black soot and sweat that adorned his face a few months ago. He stood about 6'foot 1, short light brown hair, warm hazel eyes, AND no wedding ring._

"_Uh this is my partner Detective Amaro_.

"_Nice to meet you detective_." _The two men shook hands._

_So what are we looking at here doc_? _Nick said giving him the once over. _

"_Ten year old male was brought in this morning. He has some bleeding in the rectum that we've stopped and some deep bruising around the groin and testicles. Clearly he's traumatized but won't say a word to anyone as to what happened. The parents are frantic because they have no clue what's going on, they just brought him in when mom discovered lots of dried blood in his underwear. I'm going to have the social worker come take a look at him. _

_Olivia closed her mini note pad. If you'll excuse me we're slammed at the moment. Nice to see you again detective…under much better circumstances. _

_You too, Olivia_ _replied_. _Nick looked at them then followed his partner into the room. _

When they ran into each other a third time a month later it was at a local Chinese take-out. He was eating his dinner at one of the three small tables aligned in front of the restaurant's window. Olivia hadn't noticed him as she walked in to pick up her order.

Carter finally asked her out.

_It seems we keep meeting one another. Last week the coffee shop now here. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're stalking me, he said with a slight chuckle. She turned to where he was sitting._

_Doctor, she addressed him. I called ahead so that would make you the stalker._ _She reciprocated_ _with a smile_.

_Late night?_ _He_ _inquired_.

_Yeah…you?_

_Double shift-I'm just grabbing dinner till it's time to head back. I recommend the lemon chicken with extra sauce. _

_Been coming here for years and I agree Chan makes it like no one else in the city, Olivia said smiling at him. Her order was rung up and she paid. _

_Care to join me? Carter asked hoping she would accept. _

_I would any other time but it's been an extremely long day so I'm just gonna go home and wind down then be up all night with nightmares for eating this late. They both laughed._

_Good night Doctor._

_Carter, please call me Carter. _

_Ok then call me Olivia. She was almost out the door before he stood up._

_Olivia…He stuffed his hands in his pants pocket, met her gaze for a few seconds then took his hands out. _

_If you're not seeing anyone, he turned his wrist watch completely around his wrist. She looked at him trying to hold back a smile. _

_I…I haven't had to do this in a while. Olivia smiled at him clutching her bag of food. _

_Do what? Olivia asked. He let a small chuckle escape his mouth._

_Ask a woman out, Carter said returning her smile. Olivia studied him for a second._

_Chan was counting up the evening receipts and couldn't help but over hear and smiled witnessing the interaction._

_Olivia kept her gaze on the doctor. _

_Not what you're thinking, he said with a tiny laugh holding up his hand as if he were telling her to slow down. _

_I wasn't thinking anything except for saying yes to your invite. She said lifting her eyebrows at him. He smiled at her_.

_Dinner next week? He looked hopeful at her._

_Yes I'd like that, she said smiling. His smile was interrupted at the vibrating/beeping of his pager hooked to his waistline. He tilted it and looked to see who it was from. _

_I'm being paged for emergency surgery. I'll call you, he said lightly touching her elbow then stepping back a few steps gathering his barely eaten meal to discard into the trash. Chan waived him off._

_No throw away my food. I box up for you and drop off at hospital._

_Thanks Chan, he said. He and Olivia exited the restaurant and he hailed a taxi as she went her way after saying good bye._

Brooklyn Fare August 22nd 2012

7:30 p.m

He thought she never looked lovelier. They ordered the house wine. The atmosphere was cozy and romantic. Soft music twinkled from the ceiling.

"To a wonderful evening," Carter held up his glass and they tapped their glasses lightly. Olivia's smile was warm and radiant and he took a strong notice at what a beautiful smile she had.

"How long have you been on the police force?" he asked. Olivia took a sip of her wine, swallowing then setting her glass down. She let the flavors of the wine settle in her mouth before answering.

"Eighteen years."

"What made you want to join the sex crimes unit, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ahh…it's a long story." Carter took the hint and thought she or someone close to her was violated.

"How about you?" she asked.

"Me…twenty years. I guess you could say playing doctor as a kid gave me a head start." They both laughed after a second.

"That was pretty lame huh? Sorry." He said laughing lowering his head in shame trying rebound from that bad one liner.

"Yeah it was," she said shaking her head smiling over the remark. They locked eyes and smiled for a few seconds and he could tell she was pondering how young he looked and wondered.

"I'm forty two soon to be fourty three detective in case you're wondering." The doctor looked at her smiling as he picked up his glass and took a swig of his wine. Olivia was a bit relieved there was not a large gap in their ages. She had put him somewhere between thirty five and forty.

"It's ok if you want to ask what happened. I hear a lot that I'm too young to be a widow."

"I wasn't sure if you were ready to talk about it." She said. Carter looked at her then to his glass of wine then rubbed his index and thumb together.

"Susan was coming back from her parents, they live in Maryland and there was this tractor trailer." He stopped for a second. "The truck rammed her from behind as she waited for the green light. Driver had fallen asleep killing her instantly and our unborn child." Sadness and shock came over her as she listened.

"Oh God I am so sorry. Was this recent?"

"No. It'll be six years this spring and we had just found out she was pregnant two months before the accident." A moment passed between them and Olivia reached across the table and touched the top of his hand. Slowly and loosely his fingers curled around hers.

"You have kids?" he asked wanting to lighten up the conversation.

"No, no children. I wanted them and I've never been married but to the job."

"I know what you mean. This is a first for me, getting out like this…and enjoying myself too," he said smiling at her. Olivia matched his smile.

After a lot of good casual conservation getting to know one another more and a delicious dinner, succulent dessert that they ended up sharing, he paid the bill and they exited the restaurant.

"You like piano bars? He asked her as they waited for the valet to bring his car forward.

"I do." She answered tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I know of a really nice place up the street if you'd like to end the evening on some beautiful keys." His car arrived and Olivia smiled her trademark smile at him as he opened her door for her.

"Ok."

Two hours later 11:57 p.m.

Carter held his hand out as Olivia exited the car. He walked her to the entrance of her building. "I had a great time tonight Olivia. Thank you."

"I did too." They both smiled standing very close to each other.

"Good enough to go out with me again?"

"I think that can be arranged," she told him arcing her lips into a smile. She let go of his hand first then turned away. He waited until she was safely inside before retreating to his car. When the elevator doors closed and her floor was selected, Olivia gripped her keys, inhaled and smiled closing her eyes.

Thursday August 30th 2:00 p.m.

"I'm glad we could meet up for lunch," he said picking up a slice of pizza handing it to her.

"Me too we've been swamped this week," she said. They decided to lunch outdoors since the weather had taken a turn for the better recently. They stood separated by a table with the pie in between them. New Yorkers bustled about the sidewalks and familiar sounds of car horns and construction work filled the air.

Thanks," she said accepting the slice of pizza from him.

"So I've been thinking. How would you like to take in a concert in Central Park tomorrow then have dinner at Tavern on the Green?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Olivia said smiling really taking in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he noticed her folding and unfolding her pizza.

"Look at you so sure of yourself. You really think it's that good." Olivia said putting the slice up to her mouth.

"This is my place, it's better than that good." He told her anticipating the results from her taste buds.

"Alright we'll see." She bit into the cheesy delicacy then licked the corner of her mouth where some of the sauce had deposited.

"Well?" Carter looked at her.

"It's alright-not bad," Olivia continued to chew smiling at him.

"Aha ha, NOT BAD? That's the best slice in the city," He said.

"Ok I give it high marks for the right amount of cheese, the crust is perfect but the sauce is just too sweet." She took another bite. He waited.

"Sweet is what makes it so great, there's crushed carrots in the sauce," he said chewing.

"Carrots in tomato sauce?"

"Yes," he said adamantly.

"That's blasphemous!" she said laughing. "You clearly haven't been to Matranoe's."

"Is that that new place that just opened up in Park Slope?" he asked.

"Mmm it's good," Olivia said raising her eyebrows flirtatiously nodding at him.

"Yeah?" the doctor said. No sooner did a blue and white pass by siren blaring. They both turned their attention to the police vehicle maneuvering its way through afternoon city traffic. Seconds later an ambulance blew by them.

"That's not a routine call somebody's down" Olivia said looking at him tossing her pizza onto her plate. Carter threw down his half eaten slice of pizza too as they followed the ambulance that pulled over one block up.

Olivia waved her badge and he is hospital id as they darted out in front of a taxi. Paramedics were tending to a teen aged boy lying on the ground bleeding out from his side.

"Hey doc," the paramedic said looking at the doctor putting on the latex gloves he grabbed from the back of the bus. "Not enough business in the ER now you making house calls?"

"What do we have here?" the doctor asked as the paramedic cut open the boy's bloody shirt.

"My guess…gsw."

"Tape off this whole block from end to end this whole things a crime scene!" Olivia pointed to each corner ordering the uniformed officers standing by watching. Olivia looked passed Carter and the paramedic to another boy much younger standing on the sidewalk watching, his shirt and hands soaked in blood. He was crying. Olivia approached him.

"Hey are you hurt?" The young kid shook his head no, tears rolling down his face.

"It's gonna be ok sweetie, can you tell me what happened?" She touched his shoulder gently. The boy continued to shake his head.

"Can you tell me your friend's name?"

"He's not my friend he's my brother." He said sobbing.

"He's got massive internal bleeding he's gonna die if we don't get him out of here now let's go let's go let's go!" Carter shouted for the gurney. The doctor leaned down close to the boy's face.

"Don't try to talk. You're gonna be ok." They lifted him up and placed him in the back of the ambulance. Doctor Steadman climbed in with him. Olivia watched standing with the younger brother, her hands on his shoulders. She gave Carter a nod as the back of the doors closed and the bus took off.

Friday evening August 31st Presbeteryan Hospital Pediatric Surgical Ward.

Doctor Steadman had just finished signing paper work. He took the stethoscope from around his neck and placed it in the pocket of his white coat. The elevator doors chimed, opened and out walked Olivia looking around then spying him at the nurse's station. All eyes were on her. She looked beautiful donning a floral pattern knee length cocktail dress with a tiny strand of baby pink colored pearls around her neck. Her scent was evident as Carter got a whiff under his nose and turned his head. She looked stunning was all he could think of. He looked at his watch and the she looked stunning thought quickly changed to damn I blew it.

Hi Olivia, I'm sorry I know I'm late we still have time to catch the last half hour of the show though," he said gloomily clicking the top of his pen closed and putting it in his coat pocket. He quickly shook his coat off.

"I swear sometimes it takes me an hour to just get out the door." He said.

"I know that feeling. It's alright Carter will postpone tonight," she said with a small smile. "What's the prognosis on Samuel?" she said deeply concerned.

It had been a robbery gone badly. The family was facing eviction so the brothers had robbed a bodega to help pay the rent but ended up being robbed of the money they stole by a bystander in the store watching everything going down. There was a struggle for the money in the alley where the boys were chased and Malcolm accidently shot his brother trying to fend off the robber on top of his brother. Kids with guns troubled Olivia a great deal.

"So far so good he's critical but stable. Vitals are strong no sign of infection brain scan was normal." They walked past the pediatric icu and stopped in front of Samuel's room. His family surrounded him.

"If you had to give a prognosis what would it be?" Olivia asked looking into Samuel's room; he was hooked up to a ventilator then she looked to Malcolm who sat on the edge of the bed holding his brother's hand.

"I'm optimistic, cautiously optimistic," he said with a semi smile. "Are you going to charge Malcolm?"

"No…accidental shooting went on my report and the owner's not pressing charges against either boy but they have to work off the $600 they took."

"Family's been through hell and back," Carter said nodding in agreement with her.

"How bout some dinner? We can pick up where we left off." He glanced at her sideways.

How about my place?" Olivia offered meeting his gaze. He lowered his head, his lips revealing a quaint smile.

"I meant Matranoes, my pizza place." She said in a full lipped smile. He swooped an arm around her shoulder gently pulling her to him as Olivia's arm swung around and rested against his hip and together they left.

September 2012

It was business as usual as case after case was investigated during the sweltering summer. Olivia strode into the "house" as usual with her favorite morning beverage, a large decaf cinnamon dolce latte with soy milk in her right hand and a copy of the morning addition of the Times folded and tucked under her left arm. There was an extra pep in her step, an extra beat in her heart. The precinct was bustling and it wasn't even 7:15 a.m. yet. She spied Nick on his phone as she set the paper and coffee on her desk and prepared to pull out her chair to take a seat and dig into the day's business but her captain was a lil quicker than her.

"Liv don't get comfortable just yet." Cragen said briskly walking out of his office over to her desk.

"Morning to you too," she said looking perplexed at him.

"Fin and Rollins are over at Bellvue. A baby was brought in an hour ago, dehydrated, unresponsive, pupils dilated."

"Sounds like an overdose," Olivia said eyeballing her captain. Nick hung up the phone looked towards Cragen and his partner and made his way towards them.

"Baby's still in critical condition," Nick said. "Tox screen came back positive for heroin." Olivia looked stunned.

"Heroin? You can't be serious?" Olivia said looking from her captain to her partner.

"Afraid so."

"What piece of crap wants to do this?" Nick said.

"That's what the department pays you all to do. My guess is that it was smuggled over the border and ended up in the wrong hands. The Mexicans find all kinds of ways to mule drugs into this country. Fin and Rollins interviewed the mother; she said the baby was fine this morning after feeding him then dropped him off at day care. Mom also said she bought the baby food at her local Bodega on 17th and Taylor. Amanda and Fin are sitting on the mother at the hospital just in case. You two get over to that Bodega and shake the owner, find out where the shipment of food came from." Olivia grabbed her jacket, Nick was right behind her grabbing his suit jacket as well.

Her phone rang as they were in route to the Bodega. She pulled it from her back pocket looked at the screen then silenced the phone and tucked it back into her pants.

They pulled the sedan up to the entrance and walked in looking to the check-out counter at the young Chinese girl who couldn't have been more than 15 years old. "Where's the owner here?" asked Nick looking around because he didn't see anyone else behind the counter. A customer pointed out the proprietor to Nick and Olivia. A man was coming from the back of the store.

"You the owner?" said Nick.

"Yes why do you ask?" He was carrying a large box full of cigarettes on his shoulder.

"That shipment just come in?" Olivia asked.

"Last night," he said as he unlocked the cage then pulled the cartons of cigarettes out and began stacking them.

"When was the last shipment of baby food delivered?" Olivia said keeping an eye on the back of the store as well the front area. Nick walked behind her looking down the aisle.

"Uh shipment came two days ago."

"Who's your delivery company?" Olivia looked at the young girl texting on her phone. Nick walked back to the front of the store with several jars of baby food.

"This food is past its shelf life, you aint selling it any longer so pull it off the shelf now." Nick ordered the owner.

"Hey I asked you who the delivery company is." Olivia said sternly. Olivia spied the young girl looking at the mirror hanging above giving a panoramic view of the aisles. When Olivia turned around she saw a man heading for the back of the store.

"Nick out the back I got the front!" Nick sprinted to the back of the store yelling for the man to stop. Nick pulled his gun as the man ran out of room to run. He surrendered his hands with his back to Nick.

"Why you running man?" The dude didn't say anything just huffed heavily through his nose. Both the owner and the man were brought in for questioning.

16th precinct-

Captain Cragen look disgusted as the owner sat in the box spilling his guts to Fin and Amanda. Nick and Olivia tagged teamed the delivery driver.

"I told you man I just make the delivery I don't know nothing about no heroin in the food!"

"Why'd you feel the needed to run from my partner and me then?" Olivia said standing behind the nervous suspect.

"I thought you guys were gonna bust me on back child support."

"You don't pay for your kid!" Nick said leaning into his face.

"I lost my job so I couldn't pay and the bitch took me to court. All I did for her around her place fixing this fixing that and the broad still wanna squeeze my balls dry!"

"That ain't the only thing gonna be squeezing your balls if you don't come clean and tell us whose running the heroin operation." Olivia said with disgust in her voice.

The driver wouldn't budge after an hour of sweating him in the box so Nick and Olivia took a breather.

"Cut him loose, you don't have anything on him. His financials are clean, no recent priors." Cragen ordered.

"But Cap'n he's hiding something. He was sweating like a pig in there." Amanda added.

"You two keep a tail on him for now." Cragen looked to Fin and Rollins. The five of them walked back into the squad room when Fin reached for his phone.

"Ok thanks for calling," Fin said. "That was the doc the baby just died." Heavy eyes wandered from one to another.

At the end of the day Olivia shuffled and prioritized paper work that had been mounting on her desk. She opened her desk drawer and grabbed her phone that was ringing. She and Amanda were the only ones left in the squad room except for Captain Cragen who was in his office with his door closed. Nick got out first to catch the 4:45 train to D.C. Fin was close behind. Olivia tapped the ignore call option on her phone.

"You headin out soon?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah I am, you?"

"Gonna go shoot some pool then head home." Shortly thereafter Olivia said good night to her partner. She called Brian back.

"If I didn't know any better Liv I'd say you're ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you Cassidy I was on a case."

"I've been calling you all week. Meet up for a drink?"

"I can't."

"Can't tonight or can't ever?" What's really going on Liv? What, we see each other once maybe twice this summer!" He was annoyed at her reluctance. There was silence for a moment.

"Ok Liv I get it, you really haven't changed at all."

"It's not like that. It was good between us Cassidy AND I thought it was going somewhere until I found out Carissa wasn't even cold after your six month courtship when you suddenly fell out of love with her."

"You don't understand Liv, you and I have a connection.

"Oh I understand all right Brian; it's not going to happen."

"Right…well have a nice life Liv." Olivia sighed flipped the phone over and tucked it in her back pocket then collected her things.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia was up early for a Sunday. Getting home at 2:00 a.m. from a case would have normally worn her out and she would have just as soon pass out on her couch well into the next day but instead after less than five hours of sleep she got up and started the preparation for dinner with Carter for later that evening. She set the crock pot on low before leaving that morning.

They spent the entire day together. First was coffee and pastry then they browsed a few antique furniture stores before finally catching a matinee. By night's end they were on her couch, one of his arms snuggly around her shoulder the other one snaked along the back of her couch, Olivia was nestled comfortably against him, her hand resting just above his knee. Their coffee cups and empty dessert plates that had remnants of homemade strawberry cheesecake sat on her coffee table.

"Dinner was great, you went all out, and the Mexican sweet corn cake was out of this world. I've never had it before now," Carter told her.

"When my mom was sober she actually managed to cook rather well and I have all her recipes and that was a favorite of mine she used to make and besides I don't get the opportunity much to cook for someone and I really do enjoy it plus we've been eating out a lot and sometimes the body just appreciates some good ol' home cooked food." Carter reached into the pocket of his jeans for the napkin and wiped his brow. She watched him wipe.

"Wow that chili was spicy."

"You told me there wasn't a chili too hot for you." she chided him tapping his knee with her index finger.

"I never said that," He said with a laugh, obviously back peddling.

"You did so!" Olivia sat straight up looking him square in the eye chuckling.

"Well…I lied."

"That's what you get for lying," Olivia said showing him a smirk.

Carter turned himself so he was facing her, gently pulling her to him, smiling. He inched closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips. They lingered with small pecks on each other savoring the taste before deepening the kiss. As usual her perfume and the way she felt against his skin were beginning to take his breath away in their already month long courtship. The way she kissed him was like as if she was bearing her heart and soul to him.

His cologne invaded her membranes. His heart always seemed to beat faster when HE WAS KISSING HER Olivia noted. She loved the way his mouth explored just under her ear lobe and how his fingers and hands explored her neck and back feeling out her receptors. She judged him after their first kiss "a great kisser" even with him having not done this artful exercise in six years.

He parted from her mouth a little too fast inhaling loudly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He took her hands in his.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head smiling at her. She sensed Carter was nervous about making love to another woman other than his dead wife. He told her he had been on a few dates since but nothing ever materialized after the first one. Olivia was feeling tonight could very well end up in her bedroom the way things had been progressing with them. They had been to his place once and now twice at hers. The kissing was good, very good but that was as far as it went. Tonight she seemed more ready than he. His mouth slowly resumed over top of hers, touching tongues with soft lingering kisses. Moments later Carter felt his cock beginning to become thick and achiness in his testicles. Electrical impulses were racing from his mouth to his groin by the way she was touching him, the way she was kissing him.

Olivia felt the sensations from her brain to her core. His body felt so wonderful connected with hers. In the few intimate relationships she's had with men she only made the move to further the intimacy a handful of times, all other times she let her boyfriends do it. Tonight she wanted to let Carter know it was ok to be intimate. She pulled back slowly. The gaze they shared was intense. Olivia slowly moved to stand up. He watched her as she rose. He stood as well.

"Olivia." He swallowed hard and swore she must have heard that. "I want us to make love but I didn't come quite prepared." She was careful not to let him see the disappointment on her face and in her heart.

"It's fine I didn't mean to rush anything," she said looking at him.

"You didn't and even running down to the Bodega would have probably killed the mood." She wanly smiled and nodded at him. He placed his arms around her waist. Her hands rested on his shoulders. They kissed sweetly and Olivia let her hands fall down his well-toned biceps and come up under his arms as she leaned into him. They stood in a long embrace before he said good night.

Thursday October 4th

Her brother called while she was working a case. Olivia and Nick were sitting on a lead and had been all afternoon.

"Simon now's not a good time let me call you back."

"Ok but please call me back Liv it's important." He said hanging up.

"How's he doing?" Nick asked.

"So far so good."

"That's good Liv. Sometimes all it takes is to hit rock bottom."

Simon's words echoed in her brain…"_It's important."_

_He's probably in trouble again and needs my help she thought._

"You ready to call it a day?" she asked keeping an eye on the target.

"Yeah," he said shaking his energy drink then putting it in the drink holder. "This was a dead end lead to begin with." The dark brown sedan pulled out and headed back to the precinct.

"So how are things with Maria?"

"We're talking; she may be coming up with Zara this weekend."

"That's great," she said. When they got back to the station they filled in the captain.

"Alright well we're not letting this go, Barba called said he wants to see you both, he's got something new."

"Hey Nick give me a minute?"

"Sure I'll be in the car." She called her brother back.

"Liv, hey don't make any plans for this Sunday ok. Tracy is coming up from South Carolina and I got approved for an extra two hours so were gonna have that Sunday dinner as I promised and we want you there."

"Simon I don't know about this Sunday it's not a good time for me right now."

"Oh come on Liv this is really important to me."

"_Really important to me" _

His words rang in her head. He really had been doing well since his release from prison. He secured an apartment, not in the best area of the city and he got a job with the help of Bayard Ellis. He and Olivia kept better in touch this time often meeting up for lunch, coffee and sometimes having dinner but since she had met Carter she had been breaking meetings with her brother.

"Ok let me see what I can do and I'll be in touch."

"Thanks Liv…I love you."

"I love you too Simon."

Saturday evening October 6th

Carter came up to where Olivia was sitting on the cushion bench. Her arm hung on the rail of the boat as she soaked up the last of the day's warm rays. It was peaceful and she clearly was enjoying herself. He had a thirty nine footer Nord West 370 Coupe with two cabins down below. A small but spacious living room with a couch, recliner chair, flat screen television mounted into the wall and a mini bar. There was a small kitchen with a two burner stove and wall oven with a microwave above the stove. Slim designed stainless steel refrigerator and dish washer built in and limited overhead cabinet space. The kitchen was complete with a four by four square table with wrap around bench seating.

"You wanna eat below or up here?" he said coming halfway up the stairs to where she was at the stern of the boat. He was holding a bowl of salad and a bottle of dressing.

"Out here, it's beautiful."

"Ok, you need a refill?" He placed the bowl of salad on the fold up table.

"I'm still nursing this one but by dinner I'll need another one. You need any help? I can at least set the table."

"Nope you just stay as comfortable as you are." He smiled at her taking it all in. Carter relished at what a good time she had that day. She laughed a lot, she smiled a lot, he even taught her how to fish and she actually caught one, not a big one but still it was a major accomplishment for someone who had never tried their hand at fishing before. Beginner's luck they chalked it up to. A half hour later he came up with blue cheese burgers and baked sweet potatoes.

"Smells delicious," she said taking a seat. He handed her another beer.

"Not a gourmet chef but burgers and pasta are about the only things I know how to cook." He said folding his napkin across his lap.

"That's more than others and since you taught me how to fish it's only fair I teach you how to cook."

"You don't want me in your kitchen."

"It's a major mess down there huh?" she said adding a tomato and slice of red onion to her burger.

"Coast Guard didn't have to come so maybe just a small mess. Toast?" he asked smiling tilting his bottle.

"Toast," she said smiling lifting her bottle to meet his. After dinner they teamed up to get the kitchen back in order.

The sun was setting and the night air provided a slight chill. They were at the bow of the boat this time. Olivia sat between his legs with his arms wrapped securely around her. Her head rested against his chest with her hands interlocking with his.

"This is so nice," she said.

"That it is."

"We are really going to sleep out here?"

"Sure it's safe no storms are predicted but if you're not comfortable Olivia just say the word and we'll head back to the city." She let out long breath. After a while she said it was too dark and it started to feel a bit eerie so they headed downstairs.

"Let's see how good you are at cards," he said getting out the deck from the kitchen drawer.

Olivia was winning after they played several rounds.

"Wanna keep going?" he asked.

"Mmm-uh. Hit me." Olivia said. She already had a ten of diamonds and seven of hearts. It was a gutsy move.

"You don't want me to do that," he told her cocking his head. She tilted her head slightly lifting her one brow at him.

"O-kay." He turned over a card and it was the four of spades giving her a perfect score of twenty one.

"A-ha!" she exclaimed with joy throwing up her arms.

"Of course," he said smiling. "You never hit on a hard seventeen."

They said over top of each other- "But it's you…but it's me." Olivia pointed to herself grinning.

Carter stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth then flipped over a card from the deck. Olivia bit her lower lip, eyebrows raised in anticipation of his draw.

Queen of clubs. Carter was bust. Score= Olivia twenty one, Carter Twenty five.

"Ha-ha. Ok you owe me two hundred and forty four years of back and foot massages." She told him.

"TWO HUNDRED and forty four? Carter said exasperated.

"Yeah I've been keeping track," Olivia said smiling at him collecting the cards.

"I stink at this game with you." He slouched back onto the couch.

"No…I'm just lucky," she said shuffling. Carter sat up twisting his watch completely around his wrist.

"I don't think you're lucky I think you're exceptional. Know that?" Olivia continued to shuffle the cards. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I don't think of myself as exceptional."

"You're a great detective with all this responsibility; you reach people who are unreachable. You touch victim's lives in ways they'll never forget."

"Thanks," she said smiling at him.

"You're also very clever…that trick you did today to hook that fish."

"I think you just inspired me today to try harder, like you, how you never let anything derail you." He stared at her with a tiny smile on his lips. Olivia nodded smiling at him. They locked eyes and both let out a breath of laughter. He reached over and took the cards from her stretching his body closer to hers then softly kissed her lingering against her soft lips for a moment. After, her eyes slowly opened to his bright smile. She thumbed at the smudge of lip gloss that was left just under his bottom lip.

"I think it's time we get some rest huh?" Carter said taking her by the hand. Olivia was in agreement.

A sliver of moon light could be seen from the cabin window below. They stood at the foot of his bed undressing each other, kissing in a heat of passion. Olivia removed her bra pushing her breasts forward, for him to caress, a feeling she had for so long. As he bent and sucked each one, savoring the feeling of their hardness in his mouth, she pushed forward hard against his rubbing fingers. Carter picked her up and gently moved her onto the bed with him. She could feel his hardness press into her as she lay on top. His hands tangled with her hair as her lips crashed into his.

"You're so beautiful." He stroked her back, her backside. One hand slipped below the waist band of her panties. He kneaded the firm flesh of her bottom while his other hand massaged her breast.

Lifting her up a bit his mouth found her breast again. Olivia murmured at his touch, at what his mouth was doing with her breast. She locked her arms around his head as if never to let his hot mouth unlatch from her bosom. Carter was having a tough time trying to remove her panties with her full body weight on top of him. Olivia rolled off him removing her panties. She was in her full glory and he was in seventh heaven marveling at her curves, at how god damn fucking beautiful this woman lying on his bed was. Clad only in his underwear he nestled himself between her legs kissing her. His hand slithered down her lean toned stomach until it reached its destination. She was pleasingly wet; his fingers stroked her lips apart sliding into a lake of silky wetness.

Olivia opened her legs wide, pushing her hips forward, wanting his mouth where his fingers are. She wanted so much to release pent up energy. Carter buried his face between her legs, tasting, teasing her clit and wet opening. She ached to be touched. He lapped at her like a man possessed, licking furiously, drinking every drop of her. Olivia moaned, as his tongue stroked her clit, her whole body shuddering. She came quickly.

"I need you now." Carter breathed heavily against the sides of her. He leaned across her and pulled open the drawer. She watched in eagerness as he ripped open the wrapper. She helped him peel of his boxers and admired how well-endowed he was. She stroked him until he pushed her gently back.

She felt the head of his cock find its mark and stretch her open as he pushed into her, his hard protected shaft rubbing against her lips. He felt big as he filled her up, Olivia's excitement growing once more.

"Ohhh yes, make love to me…sweet love," she panted, clinging to him, her arms round his neck as he hovered over. Her fingernails raked through his hair, she pushed his head down, his mouth settling on top of hers. Carter moved in and out of her slowly wanting to slow it down…to savor their love making. The signal she gave him after a while by her legs wrapped around his bottom had him speeding up his thrusts against her, driving his cock as deep as he could, faster and faster, his need to come was overwhelming. He felt her reach another orgasm again sending him over the edge with a loud groan. Carter thrust hard inside her so close to having his own climax. He removed himself from her and pulled her legs to the edge of the bed and placed them over his shoulder. He reentered her thrusting deep until his pelvis met hers. Carter groaned in pleasure as he ejaculated. Out of breath and a bit sweaty he collapsed onto her. After lying stacked with her for a few minutes he removed the used prophylactic and rolled it up into a tissue.

For some reason the seagulls seemed very boisterous. Their squawking made them stir. The sun was up and it was full. It was a beautiful calm Sunday morning on the water.

9:45 a.m.

"Mmmm do we have to get up?" Olivia said. He tilted his head and kissed the top of her head. She felt warm and cozy tucked between his shoulder and neck. Carter could feel her warm breath as she exhaled against his skin. Her hands were folded against his chest as they lay side by side, his arm draped between the indention of her hips and waistline.

"No but it was your suggestion we do brunch." He reached up and smoothed the back of her hair then let his arm fall lazily down her back, his fingers coming to rest against the sheet that covered her naked backside.

"I changed my mind I'm not hungry right now." Olivia opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at Carter. His eyes were closed and she smiled at the smile his lips made.

"So how did you enjoy your first night sleeping on the boat?"

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into sleeping out on the open ocean."

"But I didn't have to talk you into something else," he said with the tiniest grin. She stirred and pushed herself up so she laid half of herself on him looking directly into his eyes happily. Carter twirled a thick strand of her hair between his fingers matching her happy gaze.

"The first time…making love to you on your boat—idling out in the middle of the ocean…no, you didn't." Her smile was warm and wide.

"I'm glad you overcame your nervousness of being on the open water and Olivia we're only seven miles outside the Bay so I would hardly call that out in the middle of the ocean," he laughed at her funny sense of humor.

"It was so dark after the sun set, kind of eerie don't you think?"

"No I don't wanna think right now." He gently placed his hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss that deepened. They lay in each other's arms until they both decided to join the rest of the world.

12:30 p.m. Carter was first up, showered and up on deck with a cup of coffee in hand. His eyes squinted adjusting from his dark passionate night with Olivia to the day's bright rays that warmed his olive skin. The wind was placid but gentle enough to make his oxford button down lightly flutter. Olivia soon joined him coming up behind and placing her arms around him settling her head on his shoulder. He placed his forearm over top of hers and leaned back with her as they greeted the morning.

"That's what all the noise was from earlier," Carter said pointing as they watched seagulls feast madly on what was left of a dead pup's carcass.

"Tiger shark must have gotten caught up in a fisherman's propeller or attacked by one their own," he told her. Look over there there's the mom."

"Yeah well I think we should let her mourn in peace so why don't we head in." She took his arm turning. He moved to the side bringing her forward with his arm looping it over her shoulder.

"Good idea I'm starved." He kissed the side of her head. Carter went to the bow and flipped the switch on the anchor then the same at the stern.

2West Battery Park, New York2:00 p.m.

They feasted on a buffet of carbohydrates, sugar and fat, well him not so much Olivia. She stuck to one plate of fresh fruit, poached egg and toast.

"Gotta start running again," Carter said as he shoveled a forkful of eggs benedict in.

"I'd say so," Olivia said with her eyes all over his second plate.

"No I'm serious, I'm thinking about running the marathon next year."

"Really?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"Strong possibility."

"When was the last time you trained for a race?" she frowned in doubt.

"In college," he said laughing.

"Ass," she smirked.

"We should run it together."

"Oh no this girl only runs short distances and crunches religiously."

"I'll start running with you then."

"Ok will see if you can keep up big boy." She said winking at him. He looked at his watch then to her.

"What time are you going to your brothers?"

"Five."

He dropped her off after they finished.

"Alright…well enjoy, call me later?"

"I will…and thanks for a fantastic weekend." She placed her hand onto the side of his face.

"You bet." He wagged his eyebrows at her. They leaned in for a quick kiss. He watched her walk up the stoop. Olivia turned around and waved then walked in to the building. Simon opened the door very happy to see his sister standing opposite him.

"Hi come on in, thank you for coming Liv." Simon kissed her cheek. Tracy emerged from the kitchen area with an apron evident of flour dust.

"Olivia hi it's so nice to see you again." The two women embraced. Simon held his daughter who was all smiles at her aunt Olivia.

"You too." Olivia said making a fuss over the baby.

"There she is," Olivia said taking her niece as Simon handed her over.

"Hiiii pretty." Olivia planted a kiss on her cheek and her niece just seemed mesmerized by her aunt, smiling and grabbing at Olivia's nose and mouth then turning her head to get a look at everyone in the room. Little Olivia's brother Tye entered.

"Hi big guy," Olivia said rubbing his arm. How are you?"

"Good. Are you staying for dinner?" He looked up at her inquisitively.

"That I am."

"My mom made fried chicken and mashed potatoes." The young boy followed Olivia. His pants were a bit too long for him as they engulfed his feet as he slid across the floor in his stocking feet.

"I love fried chicken and mashed potatoes." Olivia said carrying baby Olivia and finding a chair to sit down. The social worker was notably visible sitting in the dining room, taking down diligent notes. She bounced her niece on her lap cooing at her. Tye came back into the room with a huge red fire truck.

"Olivia look at my new truck it has lights and sirens." He demonstrated for her.

"Wow that's pretty cool Tye, I like that."

"Tye why don't you get washed up and ready for dinner," Simon asked him.

"I wanna keep playin."

"Tye we have to eat soon and then you guys have to go ok."

"Nooooo we just got here!" Simon got down on the floor with his step son.

"That lady in the dining room is here to make sure that everything goes well with our visits and soon we'll be able to live together without her being here so please can you go get washed up?"

"Alriiiight," the boy said getting up and going into the other room.

"Tracy can I help with anything?' Olivia asked entering the kitchen.

"Not a thing I have it all under control."

They all sat down to dinner. Tye opened with a prayer.

"Lord thank you for the food we're about to eat and thank you for letting Aunt Olivia come to dinner with us, in Jesus's name amen."

The others followed with an amen.

Two hours later

Simon buckled his daughter into her car seat. He went around checking on Tye. Olivia and Tracy stood back chatting on the sidewalk.

"He's really trying this time," Tracy said.

"I know and I'm proud of him for doing so."

"Ok they're safely strapped in." Simon came around the car to where she and Tracy were standing.

"Liv I can't tell you how much it meant having you here with us. It made it all that better and will do it again soon promise." Olivia reached out and held his hands.

"You didn't tell her," Tracy said looking up at Simon.

"Oh yeah Tracy's moving back to New York."

Olivia looked at Tracy.

"He's right, I can't deprive him of his daughter and Tye they love and miss him so much." Olivia hesitated before smiling at them as they stood with their arms around one another.

"I think it's great and I wish you both all the best."

"Well I'll feel better when we get rid of her for good." The three watched as the social worker put her bag in the passenger side then went around and got into her car without even saying a word to them and drove off. Olivia walked over to the car and kissed her niece and nephew to be good bye telling them how fun she had with them earlier. She then hugged her brother and Tracy good bye.

Two weeks later

Doctor Steadman was getting ready to leave for the night. He had two surgeries that day and was dog tired. He was still dressed in his surgical scrubs as he stood in front of his locker. He pulled off his cap and leaned against the door. How in the world can anyone stab a toddler over and over he reflected from the first surgery? Another doctor who Doctor Steadman had scrubbed in with on the first surgery walked into the room.

"You did a great job in there try not to let it get you down man."

"I'm alright," Carter told him. He put on his coat and closed his locker and walked to the door. He hadn't heard from Olivia all day and they hadn't seen each other in two days. He left her message before he went into surgery that morning. He knew the Morris case she was working on about the missing boy and the closeness it mirrored to the Hector Ramirez case from 1999 had her frustrated. She was working almost around the clock trying to find Wyatt Morris.

"Hey Steadman whose the good looking broad you had lunch with last week?" his colleague asked. The word broad stung him. Olivia wasn't a broad. He jerked himself around coming closer staring down the other doctor pointing his finger close to his face.

"First of all she's not a broad she's a woman and secondly it's none of your fucking business who she is!"

"Take it easy man no offense intended." He slammed the door as he left. Carter was getting into his car when his phone vibrated. He pulled his phone from his pants pocket. It was a text from Olivia.

_Sorry I'm just getting back to you now. Long day but wanted you to know you're missed _

He hit reply. _Thanks…miss you more _

SVU solved the Morris case and closed the Hector Ramirez case but not without heavy sadness. Ms. Ramirez finally had closure after thirteen years. Olivia went to the shrine later that evening outside Hector's apartment where she met his mother. She put her arm around the saddened woman.

The end of October was nearing and Carter was preparing for his annual fishing trip with his brother.

Friday morning October 26th

"Male bonding that involves chicken's insides, bugs and worms. I thought men just bonded over chicken wings, beer and sports?" Olivia was buttoning her blouse as he came from the shower wrapped in a towel and running one through his hair. Carter gave her an appreciative look.

"It's a great time and I look forward to it every year and hey fishing is a sport. I ski and I like Hockey and if I recall you did pretty well your first time casting." He threw the hand towel he was using to dry his hair at her and she caught it in midair making a face at him.

"Besides doesn't female bonding involve vanilla extract and some Brad Pitt or George Clooney flick?" Olivia scrunched her brows shaking her head. She retrieved her gun and proceeded to strap it on noticing him notice her.

"What?" Olivia gave him a playful expression.

"You look very sexy." He came forward of her.

"Thanks it's the gun huh?" He came forward.

"Oh you're sexy alright but you do the gun justice." He attempted to wrap his arms around her.

"Baby you're still wet," she said putting some space between them. He feigned a look of hurt. Olivia bent inwards and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to miss you for two whole nights and three days." He said throwing down his towel and pulling out a pair of underwear from the drawer. She liked what she saw. He turned around as he pulled them on glancing at her glancing at him.

"I'll miss you too. With your schedule and mine…we really haven't seen one another lately."

"I know. Hey how about going away for Thanksgiving or do you have plans with Simon?" He zipped up his jeans and grabbed for a pair of socks.

"If I make any plans with Simon from now on you're included."

"Ok I like that."

"I wasn't trying to not include you…it's just that with everything going on with him…it was jus-"

"Hey you don't owe me any explanation." He reached for her hand and pulled her close. They embraced.

"What about your mom? Won't she be expecting you for the holiday?" Olivia pulled back looking at him.

"I'd rather be spending it with you. It'll be great out first Thanksgiving together." He gave her short peck.

His parents were divorced and it wasn't a pleasant one. His father sold the business's, gave his ex her half and relocated to Georgia, remarried and owns two dealerships. Carter and his brother have not spoken to their father in years because the boys decided they didn't want to run the family business. Their grandfather had started a small auto business and by the 1950's became a mogul in the auto industry. When Carter announced his plans to become a doctor that drove a wedge between him and his father. His younger brother Brad lives in Buffalo New York married with 3 children and owns his own accounting business. The brothers are very successful in their careers and do not regret their decision. Carter's mother lives in Teaneck New Jersey and travels at her leisure.

Carter kissed her and it soon deepened. Olivia ended it with a sweet peck as she released herself form his embrace.

"I gotta go, have fun, and be safe. Call me?" Her hand slid slowly down his cheek as she turned to walk out.

"I will sweetie if I have decent service and you be safe too out there ok."

The next three days seemed like the longest three days of her life. She was the last one again to leave the office. Nick was still there too which surprised her. He had been cutting out early on Fridays lately to try and mend his broken marriage.

"You're not going to D.C.?"

"No Maria canceled me coming. Seems her parent's party is more important to attend."

"Sorry."

"It's ok I'm just gonna get some paper work finished that would normally have sat here until Monday."

Olivia looked away feeling sad for him. Nick was really trying to save his marriage but Maria seemed already checked out. This was the second weekend in a row that she canceled him coming down or her coming up. About an hour later Olivia looked over her partner's way.

"Hey Nick you like crabs?" He wasn't quite sure how to take that question at first.

"The kind you eat." She said matter of fact.

"I knew that, yeah I do what'dya have in mind?"

"Since we're both alone this weekend, why not make use of the company and go drink a pitcher of beer and crack some claws?"

"You're on." He said pushing back his chair. Olivia was right behind him.

61 Chelsea Piers8:00 p.m.

Great idea Liv," Nick said plucking out the succulent meat from the claw. Olivia raised her mug of beer to him.

"To good partnership." She said.

"And to good friends." Nick gave her a wink. After they stuffed themselves with crab and beer they said good night outside. Nick's phone rang and he answered.

"Amaro." Olivia looked to him, his eyebrows lowered and face became serious as he listened.

"Our night's not over just yet, that was my old unit, they busted two teenage boys after they scored some coke then tried to rape a corpse." The disgust on Olivia's face was evident.

Sunday evening October 28th

She had just come from the kitchen with a cup of tea when she heard the knock.

"Hello." She opened the door for his entrance.

"Hi." Carter gave her a peck on the cheek as he came in. Olivia turned her cheek to meet his kiss closing the door behind him.

"You have a nice weekend?" he asked unzipping his coat and taking it off.

"So so, had two calls…Yours?"

"Good, it was good."

"Come sit down tell me all about it. You want a glass of wine, beer?" He hung up his coat on the back of the door.

"Nah I'm good thanks." Olivia took a step towards her couch when she felt his hand tug at hers.

"I've been missing you, really missing you." Carter said.

"I've been miss-"

His hands went to her face, his eager mouth secured to hers. Olivia smiled as she pulled back looking at him.

"Missing you too." She said finishing her comment. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They made slow and passionate love.

A week later 

They were shopping for items for their first Thanksgiving dinner. He came back with a can of pumpkin and evaporated milk. Olivia was checking out the turkeys.

"So since Fin and Amanda have the holiday shift how about you and me skiing over Thanksgiving weekend in Vermont?"

"I think we should just do a breast, I can't find a fresh one under fifteen pounds. That's a lot of turkey leftover for just two people."

"Liv did you hear me? I said you-me skiing this weekend."

"Me skiing? Are you kidding, I have never been on skis in my life."

"Ok no problem will start on the beginners slope; you know get your feet wet then next time will do downhill."

"Very funny…I don't think so Carter." She continued down the aisle.

"Oh com'on Liv it'll be fun I'll have your back the whole time."

"I have a feeling you already have that in many other ways."

"I'm serious." He pleaded with her. She looked at him worried.

"Alright then but just the beginners trail." He looped his arm around her pulling her sideways into him, smiling, planting a kiss on her temple.

Thanksgiving Day Olivia's place 

"Oh man it smells so good," he said as he chopped the vegetables for the salad. Olivia checked on the breast in the oven.

"Should be done soon," she said closing the door. She got out the mixer.

"Salads done." He said setting on the table biting a baby carrot then going after a cucumber.

Dinner was ready and they took their places at the table.

"Our first Thanksgiving," she said toasting him with her wine glass.

"And many more to come." They kissed sweetly. An hour and half later it was all over and they were stuffed.

Friday November 22nd Killington, Vermont

They warmed up inside the lodge. One and half hours on the trail had Olivia complaining she couldn't feel her feet or hands.

"I think my hands and feet are permanently frozen," Olivia said rubbing them together vigorously in front of the very warm and roaring fire.

"You did great babe. I'm proud of you but next time don't grip the poles so hard. Just relax and let your hips guide you, they are your center of being." He handed her an Irish coffee.

"Thank you for that tip but it still doesn't make me feel any warmer." She took a long sip of her coffee. Shortly before sunset, after Olivia was feeling thawed out and relaxed they went back at it. Her second time on the trail was better and she seemed to be getting the hang of maneuvering the skis with her hips. Later that evening they enjoyed a romantic dinner then retired to their room.

Carter touched his lips to hers, finding them slightly parted her mouth softly mirroring his movements. Moving his lips slowly against hers generated warmth in him. Olivia extended her tongue to brush her lips and he felt her breath tickle his cheek. Her touch and her kiss were turning him on, and Carter felt himself beginning to respond.

Olivia felt his upper body pressing against hers, rolling her over and Carter settling his weight on top of her. Soon his hand found its way to caress her breast. Carter's arousal had developed into an erection. Their kisses were becoming ever more eager, their lips separating and meeting again, tongues tangling. They continued to move against each other, and her breathing was quite pronounced. He took her earlobe between his teeth, sucked it, and nuzzled and blew in her ear. Olivia moaned happily.

His hands massaged her breasts giving him plenty of silky skin to play with. He slid his hand down her thigh, kneading firmly, squeezing her one cheek. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, hugging him to her, and continuing to reinforce her body's motion. She moaned softly into his mouth when she felt his cock almost enter her. Carter continued to smooth his hands up and down her side. The foreplay was longer this time around.

Sliding his palms up her soft supple skin, he ran them over her nipples gently touching and kissing them. The sounds she made seemed to be becoming more exciting. Olivia put her hands at his sides and gripped his ribs, hand reaching for his swollen manhood, finding it and stroking him. She shifted underneath him bringing her hand to his chest, rubbing the small patch of hair between her fingers then tweaking his nipples. He explored her stomach with his fingers and lips. They moaned with excitement. He hugged her close kissing the sensual part of her neck where it connects with her chest. She sighed heavily as he palmed and squeezed her breasts.

Carter let his hand wander down to her core and began to stroke her. Soon his fingers slipped into her vagina. He rubbed her sex, and she murmured in delight. He gently rubbed and squeezed her clit a lil bit harder each time. When he looked up at her she had her arms stretched sideways, her head swayed slowly from one side to the other. Carter licked and kissed her folds. His breath was hot against her core and her juices flowed easily. She bucked under the command of his mouth. Olivia reached her climax and he drank her sweet nectar.

He sat up and she straddled him without a moment's pause.

She started to work Carter's length inside her. Olivia was well-lubricated so Carter didn't feel the need to push himself. They rocked slowly until she began to moan softly. After that, her progress was quick - but not quick enough. The three day absence of sexual tension overflowed in her, and she found herself unable to hold back. He watched as she tilted her head back then forward. He loved how her gorgeous silky auburn brown hair came forward and spilled over her shoulders sometimes hiding her beautiful chest. Carter lifted her and twisted his shoulders so he could stroke her core as they moved together.

She moaned with passion as she came all over his imbedded cock. He felt the achiness in his lower abdomen start to do all sorts of good things, the throbbing of his manhood as it slid in and out of her wetness. Olivia leaned forward resting her hands on his shoulders as his hands supported her hips. She rocked him harder. Carter felt so close to exploding so he held back and turned her over. His palms lay flat in line with her shoulders as he slowly entered her. Olivia's grip on his biceps was evident Carter was pleasing her in every way. Her legs locked around his ass as he pumped his thick member over and over inside her.

Carter felt his semen rush from his balls to the tip of his penis as he released his orgasm inside her. Olivia reached for his face and brought him close, planting a sweet and long kiss on his lips. After calming down they lay comfortable in each other's arms soon drifting off to sleep.

Monday morning 1-6 precinct

"Liv I don't know if you know but I thought maybe you should." Her captain placed the folded paper in front of her. She gasped as she saw the picture accompanied with the article. She managed to get past the first few lines before looking up at him while he stood beside her desk.

"Captain…"

"It doesn't look good for him Liv. If you need to go, go," he told her. "We'll manage until you get back." The others watched as she grabbed her coat and headed out. The others already heard of the horrible news.

She arrived out at the hospital nearly out of breath. She flashed her badge to the two FBI agents standing guard outside his room who moved closer to her.

"You family?" The tall dark agent asked her.

"I'm a friend, we did an undercover assignment together a few years back."

"Just a minute." The agent came back out motioning with his fingers for her to come in. His family were all there and machines and tubes and bandages were just….all there too.

"Hi I'm Detective Olivia Benson. Dean and I worked on a case a few years back." His mother nodded dabbing at her eyes. The rest of his family just sat around feeling completely numb. Olivia went to his bedside and touched the bed rail then dropped her hand touching his that wasn't hooked up to an iv.

"Hey Dean it's me Liv. This isn't supposed to be you here." He couldn't talk; he was heavily medicated and was intubated. His body had sustained multiple gunshot wounds, one to the chest one to his abdomen and one to his shoulder. He had internal bleeding from where the bullet pierced his lung and spleen. The prognosis wasn't good but this was Special Agent Dean Porter larger than life. Olivia remembered he had told her in his will it stated he did not want to be resuscitated. Dean emitted an almost inaudible groan. He moved his hand where Olivia's lay.

"I'm sorry for what happened I know you were just doing your job." She was talking to him about what had happened between them and the others in the room assumed she meant what had happened yesterday. It was their code talk. He knew she was there. Olivia noticed he was trying to lift his finger to hers. She wiped at her eyes but it was too late a tear had escaped falling onto his sheets.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. I'm ok, we're ok, and it's alright now." She straightened. She stood looking at him knowing he didn't want to be like this. After some time she said her good byes to his family and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean Porter succumbed to his injuries leaving Olivia heavy hearted. The SVU team teamed up with FBI a few days later for a case involving a prostitute Jeanie Kerns who they believed was next in the line of fire of a serial killer and was crucial to helping them apprehend him. Olivia had history with Jeanie Kerns when she was on foot patrol and interrupted a dispute between Jeanie and her customer.

A prostitute since the age of fourteen had kept in touch with a regular john, Craig Rasmussen. SVU picked her up in Hunts Point, a heavy trafficked area of prostitution where the task force believed Craig Rasmussen would return to.

SVU precinct Friday 7:00 p.m.

"I know you. Did you arrest me before?" Jeanie pointed at Olivia who was showing her a picture of Craig asking her if she had seen him lately. Jeanie said she didn't recognize the man in the picture.

"No, but twenty years ago a john was getting rough with you in a car and you wouldn't press charges, it was the same guy. Olivia said.

Jeanie was pretty vague of her remembrance of him until Nick filled her in of her cell phone records.

"Craig Rasmussen? He's called you almost once a week for the last twenty five years."

"Ok so you know everything, so why are you asking me the questions?" Jeanie gave Nick a look of like yoo-hoo you suck at being a detective.

They filed her in why Rasmussen was a person of interest. Jeanie couldn't believe he had killed so many people in one night including his wife and mother-in-law. She told them she met him and they went to a motel to get drunk.

"Where?" Olivia asked.

"Yankee Motor Inn. He was in a mood. He gives me twenty bucks he wants around the world and he'll pay me later. I tell him twenty bucks will get you a jack, he gets pissed so I leave."

"So you're saying he stayed?" Olivia asked.

"Probably got himself off," Jeanie says.

"He hasn't slept since this began he could still be up there," Nick said hurrying out of the room.

Yankee Motor Inn, Bronx New York 9:00 p.m.

Fin, Amanda and the task force which included the NYPD and The FBI apprehension task force descended on his room. The motel manager opened room 206. Rasmussen was not there. He had been there earlier killing one guy, a prostitute and injuring another other guy.

1-6 Precinct 9:00 p.m. 

Craig Rasmussen was last seen in a stolen vehicle heading back to Hunts Point. Nick and Olivia feel he was coming back to see Jeanie. She had turned him down because he didn't have enough cash. Special Agent Cantwell was cutting Jeanie no slack and wanted SVU to arrest her if she chose not to cooperate with FBI's interrogation team on the whereabouts of Craig Rasmussen. As usual Olivia jumps to Jeanie's defense telling the agent that Jeanie has a relationship with Rasmussen, she's kept in touch with him through three marriages, he's in the middle of a killing spree and she turns him down but he lets her go and Olivia believes Jeanie would be more comfortable talking to her and Nick. The agent disagrees telling Olivia the Feds work on a different level with witnesses than the NYPD. Olivia balked at the FBI's strong arm tactics something she and Dean would argue about throughout their brief relationship six years ago. Witnessing the tension between Olivia and Cantwell, Captain Cragen spoke up.

"Agent Cantwell my people have a rapport with her they'll get what you need."

Saturday morning Java Jakes 8:30 a.m.

"Sorry I'm late." Carter shed his gloves, scarf and coat and met her lips with a quick kiss then took his seat opposite her.

"Damn cat keeps hanging around my house."

"I just got here myself. Please tell me you didn't feed it, you can't keep the cat." She said giving him a look. She hadn't touched her coffee yet. The waitress came over and Olivia seemed overworked and tired. The case she was currently assigned to had her just about sleep deprived. She had been home to shower and change then meet Carter at the coffee shop on his way to the hospital.

Carter avoided her gaze.

"Oh no," Olivia said.

"I posted on the boards at the hospital hopefully someone will take her. Liv I just can't drop her off at an animal shelter. It's not my nature and the no kill shelters are full. House coffee black please." He blew warm air into his cupped hands.

"It's freezing outside." He said. Olivia looked rather drawn as he took notice. Her hands were wrapped around the side of her coffee cup. She was exhausted with the twelve hours on and twelve hours off per her captian's orders two days ago.

"Missed you last night, it's not the same sleeping alone." he said trying to make eye contact with her.

"It's been a mild winter so far, these cold temps are just a fluke," she said finally picking up her mug. "I'll settle for a warm place any day."

"I hear the Bahamas are real nice these days." She looked to him with wonderment. He had been thinking maybe getting away with her for Christmas would do her good. He was going to surprise her last night. The back to back cases, losing a good friend had taken its toll on her and she told him she hadn't taken a vacation in a year and half, literally working nonstop.

"You have a medical conference coming up soon there?" she asked.

"No but I am on the short list for chief of pediatrics aaaand there's a winter charity gala event in January that I would like to take you to." She knew how much he wanted the position of chief of pediatrics and why not he was an excellent doctor, well liked and highly respected. She seemed to perk up a bit at his news of the position.

"That's great I know you'll get it." Finally a smile, little one but nonetheless it was a smile.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, I hope so."

"A winter gala huh? That's where they do ballroom dancing isn't it?" she looked unenthused.

"Yes. Problem?" He looked at her puzzled.

"I don't ballroom dance; I don't dance for that matter. I have two left feet."

"I haven't waltzed, cha cha'ed or tangoed in years. Last time was with Susan at the Governor's Ball. Tell you what will sign up for a class." Olivia glanced at him with a straight face. The waitress brought over his cup of coffee and placed it in front of him. He reached for the sugar dispenser.

"Thank you," he said smiling at the coffee shop worker. He dumped two spoonfuls of sugar into his cup then stirred it.

"Anything else, pastry, newspaper?" He looked across at Olivia who shook her head no.

"No coffees fine thanks." He told her. She smiled at them both then backed away tending to the next order.

"This case you're on, it's really getting to you huh?" He took a drink of his coffee.

"This woman, she's been a prostitute since she was fourteen but I see so much good in her like she doesn't have to do this kind of work, she's a mother, grandmother and she's different than most other prostitutes I've met and the god damn FBI would rather just put her back on the street to catch this serial killer and get her killed."

"It's her choice Liv. Sometimes we can't win em all."

"What are you saying?" she seemed annoyed with his remark.

"I'm saying is that she may not want any other kind of work to do since she's been doing this since she was a kid."

"There's help out there for her and I feel she would want it if it were presented to her in the right way."

"Agree but if it doesn't work out for her she's right back to doing what she knows best."

"Knows best, where is this coming from? Are you saying she conscientiously chose this line of work?"

"No what I'm saying is that she may not want the help and could end up regretting the intervention, that's all." Olivia took a ten dollar bill from her purse and laid it on the table, got up grabbed her coat moving past him. Carter looked at the money then to her, rising, following her.

"And if anyone can reach her it's you Liv." He said following her out putting on his hat and gloves.

"I gotta go." Olivia reached into her coat pocket sliding her leather gloves over her hands then reached out and kissed him on the cheek. He had his hand on her elbow.

"Wait I'll give you a lift."

"I'm fine I wanna walk."

"I'm on your side Liv."

"I know."

"Please be safe out there." He watched her walk away then turned himself in the direction of his car.

They tapped Jeanie's cell thinking they had the goods on Craig but when law enforcement arrived he was nowhere to be found. All they found in the warehouse was another dead body linked to Craig. Olivia met Nick and they took their post in the decoy van. Jeanie agreed to wear a wire via a crucifix so they could track her whereabouts and protect her from Rasmussen. Olivia really felt for this woman while listening to her every word, her every move.

Jeanie met her mom to take her grocery shopping but her mother declined. Her daughter showed up to take her grandmother shopping and refused Jeanie from touching her granddaughter. Her daughter was disgusted that her mother was a prostitute and complained she didn't want the baby to smell of cigarette smoke. Jeanie was left on the corner feeling dejected as the two women left. Jeanie went to confession pouring her heart out to the priest and it clearly made an impact on Olivia as she listened in.

Saturday night 10:00 p.m Sloppy Joe's Diner.

They picked up the lead on Rasmussen driving a stolen black Lincoln Town Car. Before she left the deli Olivia told her she had other options. She told the Jeanie to be careful as she left to go meet Craig. Olivia's care and concern for her victims went a little deeper with Jeanie Kerns for some reason. The call came in from Rasmussen telling Jeanie he was coming by to pick her up. The task force was in place. Craig Rasmussen was shot at point blank range by the NYPD S.W.A.T. team after he pulled a gun on Jeanie as they sat in the stolen vehicle talking.

Olivia desperately wanted to help this woman since the FBI was content on letting her go back to the streets after using her as bait to catch their guy. Her captain and agent Cantwell agreed that she's been on the streets for twenty five years she's not going to want to change course now. Nick suggested they pick her up because of what they learned from the wiretap plus the cocaine she had on her person. Cragen caved to Olivia's plea and they picked Jeanie up and charged her with prostitution and use of an illegal narcotic. The D.A.'s office declined to press charges and recommended time served from Jeanie's 1992 prior.

"She doesn't need to know that," Nick said looking back at Jeanie in the interview room. Captain Cragen urged Olivia and Nick to take her down to arraignment but they convinced him they needed one more night. He reluctantly agreed. With Olivia leading the charge and her colleagues in agreement they rallied to get Jeanie's family to help her quit the streets. The next morning Olivia brought her a cup of coffee in the squads holding cell.

"Rise and shine Jeanie."

"Screw you," the woman spat.

"Look I know you're not eating but why don't you at least take the coffee." Jeanie accepted the cup.

"What is taking so long? I should have been released on my own recognizance last night!"

"Paperwork." Olivia told her. "Follow me," Olivia added.

Jeanie walked into the interview room and saw her mother standing there with the priest from her church. Her mother was worried for her. Jeanie argued at everyone who were trying to interfere with her life on a positive note and Olivia told her that if the D.A. didn't see that she had family in her court she was going away for a long time. The next to walk into the room was her daughter who pleaded with her mother she wanted her to get help, wanted to get to know her granddaughter Rebecca and that she needed her mother back in her life. Her family encouraged her she could do this. Next was her son to enter the room who Jeanie thought all these years didn't know about her choice of work but he said he had from the kids in school.

It was a bittersweet moment as Olivia looked at Jeanie surrounded by her family in a tearful reunion. She knew in her heart of hearts deep down Jeanie was grateful Olivia intervened.

Carter signed them up for six classes of ballroom dancing. He chided her that she secretively knew how to dance since birth because the first lesson came easy for her. The instructor was impressed as well and told them it was important not to miss any of the next five classes. Well a complicated surgery gone wrong kept the doctor from attending the second dance lesson.

"What are we gonna do the instructor said we can't miss any classes?"

"I'm sorry Liv but you go and catch me up later." She held her cell in her hand pressing her tongue into the side of her mouth starring straight ahead. Nick came back from the break room with an energy drink and left over Chinese from lunch. He looked at his partner as he put down his lunch and drink.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…Any more of that left back there?"

"Better hurry Fin and Munch are there." Olivia got up but stopped when she passed by his desk. She had an idea.

286 5th Ave Thursday December 5th Arthur Murray's Dance Studio

"You have new partner Miss Benson Olivia?" Vladimir asked looking at how thin Nick was.

"Vladimir this is Nick Amaro, he has a lot of experience doing salsa, meringue, you name it."

"Oh yeah well where you learn to shake those sexy hips?" he said ogling at Nick.

"I'm Cuban Italian it's in my blood." Vladimir gave him the once over then snapped his fingers.

"Music please." He barked.

"Ok Mr. I'm Cuban/Italian it's in my blood, dance with this beautiful woman you call your…eh friend."

"Thanks Nick for filling in." He winked at her.

When they were done with their lesson Nick was amazed how graceful Olivia moved on the floor. For a badass cop who jumped on the backs of perps, chased down pedophiles, slammed big brawn men against the wall and intimidated male witnesses almost to where they wet their pants in interrogation, danced just as graceful as a swan. Who knew?

He drove her home in the cruiser.

"I enjoyed tonight thanks for inviting me. Anytime you need a partner for something other than work I'm in." Nick smiled at her standing outside her building with her.

"Thanks. You're not so shabby yourself."

"Well honestly, my mom danced, I was her partner while my friends played stick ball. She said it was her therapy after my pop would rough her up." Olivia blinked slowly; her lips pressed firmly together, slowly turn upwards into a small smile. A silent thank you for the share into her partner's childhood. She touched him lightly on the arm.

"Good night Nick see ya tomorrow," she said.

He smiled.

"Night Liv."

Saturday December 22nd Medical Examiner's building 7:00 p.m.

They gathered in the basement morgue. Chief Medical Examiner Melinda Warner was hosting a holiday party for her staff and the squad from the special victims unit. Absent were John Munch and Captain Donald Cragen. Cragen was on personal leave and Munch was tending to his ill mother.

Amanda was trying to get out of the clutches of an employee from the medical examiner's office who was flirting with her. She thought her partner Fin would help her out but instead he encouraged the hearse driver to "go for it" much to Amanda's surprise.

"You work tomorrow? Melinda asked Olivia.

"We drew the short straw but Christmas Eve I'm off to the Bahamas." Olivia was joyfully happy to be getting away, far away from New York City and the job and looking forward very much to spending Christmas with her boyfriend Dr. Carter Steadman who she was starting to fall in love with more and more each day. Never before had Olivia felt in all of her relationships that this was the "man" for her.

"Good for you, with who?" Melinda said. Olivia smiled behind her cup. The M.E. smiled at Olivia's decision to keep mum on the subject.

"Taking the fifth?" Melinda asked her chuckling. Olivia nodded smiling, raising her eyebrows. The party was moving along nicely when Fin's ex-wife Teresa Randall showed up frantic looking for him. She tapped Olivia who was engaged in conversation with others.

"Teresa?" Olivia said turning around startled to see her colleague's ex-wife.

"Everything ok?"

"I need to speak with Fin, Sargent said he was here."

"Yeah he's right over there." Olivia looked worried as she pointed out to Teresa where Fin was.

"Problem?" Amanda asked Olivia watching Teresa walk towards her partner.

"That's Fin's ex-wife something's wrong," Olivia kept her eyes in the direction of Fin as well.

"My brother got arrested," Teresa said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Melinda said walking away from the conversation she was having with Detective Tutuola.

"Sam? What he'd do this time?"

"Nothing. They say he carjacked a priest, vigilantes beat him up. He turned it around Fin all he's been talking about was spending his first Christmas with his son in six years."

"Come on he's been on parole for nine months what did you expect to happen?" Teresa's phone rang. She pulled it from her coat pocket.

"Ken I'm speaking with your father now. Teresa turned and walked out. Olivia came up to her partner.

"You ok?" she asked.

"My ex brother-in-law got locked up again. Like you said family's complicated."

Father Shea from St. Horatio's parish had been accused but was never charged with raping a young girl years back and when the brother of the girl accusing the father of raping her and his friend saw Father Shea with little Sofia Santiago, they became upset and angry and busted the Father's cars window and pulled him from it. Father Shay told Sofia to run. Sam Randall witnessed everything and came to the priests rescue. Fin doubted his ex-brother-in-laws story from the get. Amanda was more inclined to believe him though.

It turned out that Sam was telling the truth and the priest signed an avadavat absolving Sam Randall in the attack. ADA Barba was skiing in Gstaad so Amanda and Olivia paid the acting assistant district attorney a visit while Nick and Fin visited with Father Shea at the hospital. Father Shea said he did not want to press charges against the two men who beat him up. Olivia and Amanda did not have any more luck with the acting ADA who was not in the mood to hear any defense of Sam Randall and was remanded to Riker's Correctional facility until a pretrial hearing can be conducted after the holidays for getting involved in a scuffle while on parole. Even though Sam Randall was a martyr in the rescue of Father Shea he should have contacted the authorities instead of jumping in. He made a bad choice.

Two men were arrested, an Adam Benitez and Enrique Rodriguez. It was Enrique's sister Angelica who accused Father Shea of rape when she was twelve years old. In the lineup Angelica said that it was not Father Shea who raped her. Nick got an immaculate confession from Father Shea when he spoke with him in lock up. He was covering for Father Menendez the head of St. Horatio's Catholic Church.

Monday December 24th 6:30 p.m.

Fin went to Judge Harrison's residence. His honor was clearly agitated at the sight of Detective Odafin Tutuola at his front door on Christmas Eve.

"Detective my grandkids are inside it's Christmas Eve for God's sake!"

"Judge I apologize for my visit and that's why I'm here. I need you to sign a conditional release for Sam Randall."

"Not my problem."

"Come on Judge it's Christmas Eve, you know the guys innocent." Fin pleaded desperately. "Let him go home and spend it with his son. I'll keep him handcuffed to me if you want." Just then the judge's grandson Timmy came to the door to see what all the commotion was all about. The judge looped his arm around his grandson.

"Timmy go get your grandpa's reading glasses huh?" Judge Harrison eyeballed Fin.

"Give me those papers!" he spat. "And he's your responsibility detective, Merry Christmas." Fin handed the order over.

"Merry Christmas Judge," Fin said looking releived.

"Yeah," Judge Harrison said before going inside.

1-6 Precinct 6:45 p.m.

Nick put his cell back into his pocket.

"Well that was Fin, Sam's free and on his way home as we speak." Olivia sat at her desk listening to Nick.

"A Christmas miracle," she said relieved clasping her hands together.

"And you'll make your flight." Nick told her.

"Yeah," she said bummed. "I'm not going anywhere until we get a warrant for Menendez from Judge Harrison." Nick couldn't believe his ears at what he was hearing from his partner. Carter was bummed out too when she called earlier telling him she couldn't make the trip. A colleague of his has a time share on Grand Bahama Island and Carter rented it until New Year's Day. Spending year after year alone on holidays, this was the one holiday she was really looking forward to with him.

"Liv, GO I've got this."

"I can't," she said shaking her head. Nick stood looking at her then he came over and leaned on her desk.

"Hey you put off your vacation till there are no bad guys left and..."

"I know, I know…but." She looked at Nick, the sadness was there, he noticed. All she could think about was that she disappointed her boyfriend who has exercised such patience with the demands of her job since they met. Olivia had never met anyone like him. He was good for her and vice versa and she was afraid for the first time in their relationship that he may just call it quits. Nick's patience wore a little thin with her stubbornness. He wasn't sure if she didn't trust him handling the case all by himself or was it that he was alone on Christmas and she felt bad for leaving?

"Alright you know what." He said opening her desk drawer and bringing out her purse, keys and phone showing the retrieved items which startled her.

"Really?" She looked at him with a beat of happiness in her heart. He tossed them onto her desk.

"Yeah…really. Come on," he said pulling her suit jacket from the back of her chair holding it waiting as she stood smiling at him. She turned around allowing him to help her put her arms through.

"I want jewelry next year," she told him smiling. Nick chuckled at her request. She collected her things.

"Look I have my phone with me I'm not turning it off, if you need anythi-"

"Liv, enjoy." Olivia smiled relieved; Olivia smiled at him for his generosity.

"Merry Christmas Nick." A small laugh emitted from his throat as his lips formed a smile.

"You too Liv."

She stepped to him and hugged him firmly. She closed her eyes smiling, laying her chin on his shoulder tilting her head as it rubbed against his neck. His arms were strong as they held her tight. Her hands pressed into his back. He inhaled her perfume she his cologne. This felt good they both reflected. It was a sweet hug-and-go. Their gaze was short as they pulled part and she glanced sideways letting her eyes travel from his head to his backside as she hurried out.

Olivia called Carter telling him the good news. He was over the moon they were going to spend Christmas together away as planned. He told her there was no time for her to rush home to get her suitcase.

"I'll buy you new outfits while we're there."

"Carter don't be silly I'm all packed we'll make it."

That evening 10:05 p.m.

Nick knocked on the door with a warrant requiring a signature from the judge.

"Seriously, do you people ever quit?"

"I'm sorry your Honor we want to pick him up tonight." Nick told an exasperated Judge Harrison.

"One condition…let him finish mass." He handed over the warrant to Detective Amaro.

"Yes sir." Nick was on his way to arrest Father Menendez.

10:15 p.m. JFK International Airport.

Olivia and Carter sat in first class. The plane began its taxi from the gate. Olivia clutched her phone. Just then it rang.

"You got the warrant? Oh that's great news Nick."

"Now you relax and enjoy yourself you earned it. Merry Christmas Liv."

She WAS satisfied now. "Thank you," she told him as she ended the call. She glanced over at him smiling happily at her. Carter reached over giving her hand a gentle squeeze mimicking her smile.

10:16 p.m. outside St. Horatios Church.

Nick checked his phone. His face was long and worn. No call from Maria to let him know that Zara arrived safely. Nothing. Not even a text wishing him an early Merry Christmas.

December 25th Nassau Bahamas 1:30 a.m. 

Olivia had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He nuddged her gently.

"We're here sweetie." he said softly. She picked up her head, adjusted to being awake. She pulled up the shade taking a look outside. The Island night lights were plenty. Christmas decorations adorned every lamp post and boats that were docked for the night were littered with strands of bulbs from traditional holiday colors to local island flair of pink, purple and yellow.

"Merry Christmas Liv."

"Merry Christmas." They share a tender kiss.

After picking up their luggage from the baggage carousel they went through customs. Finally arriving at the condo both exhausted, Olivia checked out the floor plan. Carter meanwhile thanked and tipped the driver then closed the door and found Olivia out on the lanai enjoying the sites all around her. He came up behind her. She leaned back against his chest, their hands intertwined. The night air was warm and breezy, music wafted from all around the island and people were buzzing around. The Atlantic Ocean looked calm as tiny waves rolled onshore. There was a waterfall to the left and one to the right of their room.

Christmas morning

They slept curled up to each other. They moaned softly not wanting to move. Carter's eyes flickered open and he caressed the back of Olivia's head, felling the silky strands of her hair through his fingers. She ran her foot up his arch to his calf.

"I want to get a spa and be pampered."

"Well you just go right ahead and do that honey."

"Honey? That's a first."

"What you don't like it?" he asked clasping his hand with hers that lay on his chest.

"I do it's just different from babe." He moved sliding to the right rolling over on his side facing her now.

"Honey babe how's that?"

"You should have stopped at honey." She smiled. He loved her smile. Olivia revealed so much behind that smile. He leaned over and kissed her good morning.

"Merry Christmas, I love you." She seemed taken aback with his sudden declaration of his feelings. His eyes followed hers wondering.

"I know it's only been four months but it's how I feel Liv. You make me so happy, like my life has purpose, has meaning again."

"Merry Christmas Carter, I'm happy I make you happy because I'm happy being with you."

"And I'm happy were here, happily."

"You know what?" There was a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Chose another adjective?" he said tracing over her bottom lip with his finger.

"You talk too much, shut up and make love to me…happily." They laughed hard and Carter rolled on top of her laughing, kissing her. Her arms went around his neck sliding down his back settling into the tracks of thick skin and muscle. They were both building up to feeling aroused. He kissed her neck and slowly began a soft trail of kisses between her cleavage and down her stomach. Olivia arched her back at the sensational feeling beginning to course through her abdomen.

His breath was warm when she felt it just above her core which made her shudder. Olivia shifted feeling the heat and moisture building between her legs. He kissed each thigh and back to her triangle. His mouth dipped into her core gently tasting her. She moaned in delight. His hands rested on her taut stomach and she covered his hands with hers, her hands soon finding their way to his thick mane running all through it. Olivia inched her hips closer to his mouth as she felt her release coming soon. Her legs tingled and the fire in her belly spread to her face.

Carter brought her to orgasm a few moments later then raising himself aligned his body alongside hers. His mouth latched onto her breast taking turns from one to the other. Her nipples hardened from the flickering his tongue was doing, taking the skin between his teeth and rolling her nipples between his fingers. She gripped his head pulling him up to her mouth kissing him deeply. Olivia murmured against his lips. His breath was long and hot. She could feel the length and thickness of him pressing against her lower belly. He felt her hands reaching for his cock helping guide him in. She lifted her leg and placed it on his hip opening herself up to him to take her.

He entered her with ease. She was wet and ready. His strokes were slow and long. Barely audible sounds of suctioned air could be heard as they cooed and murmured between passionate kisses. Over and over for several minutes he plunged his manhood into her until he pulled out of her and climbed atop. His penis need no guidance as it slipped right in. The slipperiness from her left over climax allowed him great penetration. The sweat eventually started to bead at his temples and on his forehead. Olivia felt the perspiration between her breasts and loins. Carter's groans became louder when he felt his ejaculation was soon. His strokes became faster and faster, the slapping of sweaty skin more eminent. His testicles ached. Moments later he exploded inside her.

She was breathy as her fingernails gripped his back nearly drawing blood. He buried his face into the crook of her neck staying there for a while. As he rolled off her, Olivia backed up to him pulling his arm across her body. She held his hand with both of hers kissing the back of his hand. His head was just above hers and he planted a kiss at the top of her head.

"You are incredible."

"So are you. I love you too Carter."


	4. Chapter 4

**9:30 a.m. December 25th**.

"I'm glad to hear that," Carter told her, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. They snuggled for a while before getting up. Olivia drew the shades open and pushed the windows outward. The vision before her was breathtaking. Of all the few places she had visited in her homeland and outside of it, this was by far paradise to her.

It was Christmas day. Normally on any other Christmas day she would be back home in New York alone, reading case files at work or putzing around her apartment if she had the holiday off but she wasn't back in Manhattan feeling lonely, she was here with the man whom she just told she loved.

The smell of the salty ocean, the boisterous seagulls for that early, I guess not even birds miss one wink of sleep when it comes to scouring for food and the sound of the waves rolling on shore at high tide just made her feel how lucky she was to be with a man like Carter Steadman and how well he treated her. They matched each other so well on the intellectual side and their personalities complemented one another nicely. Olivia noticed a few fishermen preparing their boats for the morning run and a few couples and families already enjoying the ocean this hour of the morning. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then exhaled, then headed back into the room .

She wasn't giving one thought to New York City or what was going on at work except she thought of Nick, her partner for a second. He was alone on Christmas and his sadness had been evident as the Christmas holiday approached. He was a good partner, a good friend and a good man. Olivia only hoped he would find happiness soon. If it were with Maria, which Olivia thought was fading fast given what Nick shared with her when they were alone or hopefully a special lady that would love him and understand him. Olivia thought if she wasn't romantically involved with Carter and not being partners with Nick she could easily fall for Nicholas Amaro. He really was a good man.

Carter slid out of bed to relieve himself. He came from the bathroom yawning, running the back of his hand across his nose and scratching the back of his head with the other.

"Sorry must be the late jet lag kicking in." He had one hand behind his back as he approached her placing one hand on her hip kissing her softly on her lips.

"Merry Christmas Olivia." From behind his back he produced a small neatly wrapped package. She smiled at him warmly accepting the gift.

"Wait I have something for you too." She moved over to her suitcase and retrieved a little bit larger wrapped gift with frilly ribbon.

"How this ribbon stayed intact with all the bouncing around the luggage does in cargo I'm surprised but I'm nonetheless happy it did." He smiled taking it from her.

"You first," he said. Olivia obliged and sat down on the edge of the bed opening the box.

"Oh my goodness Carter how did you know?"

"I pay attention to small details."

"Yes you do." He had given her an autographed copy of Maya Angelou's Phenomenal Women poem.

"When you broke a date and said you were going to listen to her speak at John Jay's commencement two weeks ago, I had a feeling plus you have a picture of her and President Clinton on your dresser.

"But how, when did you get her to autograph it?"

"I have my secrets and I never kiss and tell."

"We'll just have to see about that." And with that she pulled him into a tender kiss.

"Wait there's something else," Carter said against her lips slowly pulling away. Olivia looked underneath the tissue paper.

"Not there." He went to his duffle bag and pulled out a small black velvet box. Olivia swallowed hard thinking what possibly could be in there. She started to tremble a bit and her face felt hot all of a sudden. It was too soon for an engagement proposal she told herself.

_I'm not ready for this_. Olivia took the box from him in hopes he hadn't noticed the shakes in her hand. She smiled nervously at him but he was confident and smiled big back at her.

Olivia felt her heart sink the moment her eyes came into contact with the necklace coiled around inside the box. Relief washed over her and settled into her beating chest.

"It's beautiful, thank you. "Courage under fire, Compassionate is thy soul, unbreakable is thy human spirit." Olivia said reading the inscription. She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Your turn now."

"Ok here goes."

I hope you like it."

"I already do."

"Oh wow how cool is this?" He attached an antiquated reflector light to his forehead and shined it into Olivia's face.

"I look like an old fashioned doctor." He said smiling.

"That's because you are an old fashioned doctor, your patients love your bedside manner." Olivia told him.

"Just my patients?" he said wagging his eyebrows at her.

"You can demonstrate for me again later tonight."

"I like that. Oooh what's this?"

"Something else," Olivia said flirtatiously reveling in her happiness.

"Oh my gosh Olivia you didn't."

"I did with a little help from Fin."

"My tattoo is going to look so awesome. Thank you I love you!"

"I love you too." They went in for another long kiss. Olivia had given Carter a gift certificate to one of Fin's favorite tattoo artists in the city. Carter really wasn't into tats but he had wanted a medical symbol tattoo with an American flag in the background for a long time.

"So what do you feel like doing first today?" he asked catching his breath after her kiss on him.

"Well seeing how you've done practically every thrill seeking adventure known to man, let's do something we both have never done before."

"Alright I'm game but let's eat first I'm starved."

"Me too," she said. They showered and dressed with swim wear underneath and then were on their way to find some delicious local foods. Carter stopped to ask a gentleman as they left their complex where is a good place to eat.

**11:45 a.m**. It was nice they could have breakfast anytime of the day here. When one visits the Bahamas there is no eating schedule, you're at your own leisure plus the locals know the tourists don't come just for the food. They weren't exactly hungry enough for a traditional Bahamian breakfast of conch stew, chicken souse with poached eggs, boiled fish or corned beef with grits so they opted for Island fruit crepes, scrambled eggs, toast and coffee.

Olivia checked out the straw market across the way from the restaurant while Carter paid the bill. He spied her with a large flappy ecru straw hat with a lavender ribbon made of dyed ox tail. It matched lovely with her white shorts and sleeveless lavender tie front cotton blouse.

"Looks great on you." he said looking at her model it for him.

"How much?" Olivia asked the shop keeper.

"Ateteen dolla Bahama money, thurty two Ah-mar-i-khan dolla."

"Liv we need to go the currency exchange machine right over there."

"It's fine Carter I exchanged some while you were talking to the man about where to eat."

"Is that where you went? I turned around and you were gone."

"A woman has to do what a woman has to do." Olivia paid the woman and donned her hat. It was still pretty warm for December. Normally the temperatures are in the mid to high seventies but for the entire month of December they were averaging above normal in the low eighties. They took off hand in hand for the exchange machine.

"You should let me buy that for you," he said putting a few hundred dollar bills into the machine.

"Oh Carter it was nothing and please you paid for this entire trip, I want to spend some money on you too."

"I'm never going to get anywhere with you on this subject matter am I?"

"Nope so consider it closed." She said bluntly but playfully. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"So before we traipse all over the Island tell me what it is THAT you haven't done?"

"That," he said pointing. Two people were parasailing when Olivia turned around to look. She hesitated.

"Parsailing?"

"Never been but it looks like great fun." He said pulling her in that direction. The local guide asked them if they had reservations and Carter said no.

"Your furst time here on da Island huh mon?"

"Yeah I know it shows." Carter said chuckling looking at Olivia.

"I tell you what I do for you. You buy tour pak-aj and it onlee cost you two hundreed dolla, Bahama mon-ee though, two hundreed fif-tee Ah-mer-i-khan without reservation. Cred-deet card cost one hundreed dolla more. Just pare-ah-sailing cost you four hundreed each." Olivia looked at Carter and Carter looked at Olivia.

_Four hundred each? Will definitely take the package they thought together...shocked._

"We'll take the package." Carter said taking out his wallet from the front pocket of his shorts counting out what they owed.

"We already did the exchange," Olivia said.

"Very well then you are red-ee for sailing less-son.

"What comes with the package?" Carter asked.

"Par-rah sailing, dolphin and whale excursion through Bimini then tour of thee first ship wrecked pie-rit ship on Little Bimini. May-bee you will be lucky and you find gold for your lay-dee." Cater and Olivia exchanged glances smiling. They paid the fee and climbed aboard with the other tourists. Forty five minutes out they spotted the first dolphin then a whole school of them started to follow the boat. Carter snapped pictures as fast as his finger could press the button and Olivia took video from her phone.

"Just wait mon you ain't seen nothing yet." The young skipper told him. The boat docked and the people who were daring enough to do the parasailing changed clothes and put their personal items in a small lock box.

"Are you ready Liv?"

"I am are you?"

"Let's do it!" After the instructions were given they were belted up, safety harnesses and chutes in check they boarded the sea plane that docked next to the boat. Only six at a time could go up.

"I feel like a human kite," Carter yelled across the open sky at Olivia who was shrieking with joy at being suspended hundreds of feet above the vivid blue water of the Atlantic Ocean.

"I love this!" she yelled back. Their landing was hard as they plunged into the water, their thrill ride coming to an end.

"Woooooo!" Carter shrieked as he emerged from below the water shaking out the water and smoothing back his hair. He looked around for Olivia who was yet to emerge. Just then.

"Ahhhhhhh oh my god that was so great!" she said pitched. He swam to her shoving his soaked parachute behind him so he could hug her. She did the same. They grabbed hands and kissed then the retrieval boat arrived scooping them up taking them back to the tour boat.

"So too-morrow you go again ey?" the skipper said helping them aboard.

"That was awesome we just might," Carter said taking a towel for Olivia and himself from a young local on board. After the last tourist was aboard they headed for Bimini and Little Rum Cay.

**Ten miles out from Bimini Islands**

The boat docked and those who chose to swim in the wild with the dolphins jumped in and those who chose to stay aboard took pictures and videoed. Under water cameras were available for purchase on board. Carter took almost all of the twenty six pictures of Olivia with the bottle nosed dolphins underneath. She gave him a thumbs up when she held onto one's fin and went for a short ride. Soon they exchanged places and she captured Carter being one with nature. After frolicking with the dolphins they were on board again headed for the last place on the tour.

Carter and Olivia sat side by side on the deck of the boat. Their knees to their chest hands clasped in front rocking gently into each other just all smiles as the wind swept through their damp hair.

"You got a slight high huh?" Carter said looking at her smiling.

"Slight? She said eyeing him sideways. "That was amazing, simply amazing." Ibrahim slowed down the boat slowly coming to an idle. He spoke through the megaphone.

"To thee left is Little Rum Cay, bay-bee sister to biiig Rum Cay two hundreed miles south east of us. Lej-und say pie-ritz use to make dee best rum east of tha Britosh West Indies over dare. The machinery and upended split barrels mass amounts of drift wood stockpiled definitely showed their years and the foliage had covered most of it so it was hard to get a good close up but Ibrahim being the likable tour guide he was pulled the boat as close as he could without being stuck on a sand bar so the guests could take decent pictures.

Later that evening after finishing a succulent seafood meal and enjoying some of the best vintage rum the Island had to offer they relaxed on the beach. Olivia was cradled in between his legs his arms securely around her waist. His lips brushed the side of her head; he kissed her cheek then laid his face alongside hers.

"I love you." He whispered against her cheek. She turned her head slightly upwards to meet his gaze.

"Are you as drunk as I am?"

"I think so I can't feel anything, you?"

"Nope," Olivia said as she burst into a fit of giggles. He joined along. Her words were a bit slurred.

"I love you too. This was by far the best Christmas I have ever had, thank you." They slowly melded into a deep kiss. That night they made love, slow and sweet.

On day two they slept in until almost noon. Olivia was first in the shower when she heard a knock. Carter poked his head around the door.

"You want company?" he said lazily.

"I thought you were coming in with me I guess you changed your mind."

"To be naked with you? Nevvvver," he said in low sexy growl. He stood before the commode and did his business then warned her before he flushed.

The warm water felt good as he tilted his head back and let it run down his back. Olivia slowly sponged his chest with the soapy water. When he sprang back he took her face in his hands and planted a wet kiss on her mouth. He could feel her tongue colliding with his. Her arms went around his waist her breasts smashed against his chest. She could feel his semi erection against her thigh. He felt her core against his cock. His hands smoothed down her back his fingers kneading the firm flesh stopping at the small of her back. They stayed lip locked often getting messy then breaking for air with the water trickling into their mouths. He lowered his head and kissed each of her breasts, Olivia's hands holding his head in place. Moments later his head slipped down her torso as he came to his knees.

His breath was warm against the top of her crown. Olivia backed up against the wall. He put one of her legs over his shoulder as he kissed the opening of her core. She closed her eyes as she leaned back, her hands gripping the metal bar above her. Soon he placed her other leg over his other shoulder as he licked and teased slowly at her clitoris. Up and down, in and out, nibbling, sucking, and satisfying her most urgent sexual need. Olivia shuddered and moaned in delight to the sensation she was feeling from his mouth. She reached her climax soon enough. The water cascaded down her body, mixing with her juices as Carter drank her every drop.

He stood, his cock fully erect. He hoisted her so her legs wrapped around his very fit physique, his strong arms went around her cupping her ass as he slipped into her easily. He pumped his cock over and over, his mouth securely attached to hers. Her hands pressed into his back so hard she left indentions when her hands moved up and down his back. Olivia came once more before Carter reached his ejaculation several minutes later.

He came back to the bedroom as she was drying her hair.

"Did you tell me you've been rock climbing before?" She turned off the blow drier.

"Yeah years ago me and colleague would go religiously after work, why?"

"They have a place here. Feel up to it?"

"Are you challenging me?" she chuckled slightly as she looked at him quizzically. Olivia was three and half years older than he and thought he was offering this old lady a challenge.

"Nope." He leaned down and gave her slow kiss ending with a peck on her forehead.

"Alright because I'll kick your ass in climbing you do know that right?"

"Are you challenging me now?" he said laughing pointing himself.

"Yes I am."

"You're on now hurry up." She gave him a playful scowl as she picked up her coffee and took a sip then continued to dry her hair and apply some light make up.

**Luycayan National Park 2:00 p.m. **

They rented a Jeep in town and took a scenic tour through the park before heading to the mountain side.

"Jeez they sure don't warn you of every bump your body endures." Olivia said grabbing the roll bar holding on as the Jeep rolled over the bumpy terrain up the mountain, down the mountain.

"I know and be glad you're not a man is all I can say." They laughed at that. They finally reached their destination, walked up and paid the twenty dollar fee per person and were outfitted with harnesses.

"That's a big wall," Carter said, tying the special shoes provided. His eyes grew large scaling the mountainous rock from top to bottom.

"Yup I'm in training for a triathlon this spring." She said jokingly.

"For what taking down perps high on pcp?" he joked back. A park employee came over and introduced himself and made a check of their safety equipment.

"First time for you eh?" he asked Carter who looked a little nervous.

"Nah being doing this sort of thing since I was a kid," Carter said sniffing puffing out his chest as he faux bragged. Olivia watched and laughed. Her harness was properly secured. He gave her a thumbs up as she waited on Carter.

"Is this how this thing is supposed to go?" He asked the employee as he tugged at the belt that was obviously too tight between his legs. Olivia just stood silently snickering.

"Not if you want to hang upside down by your-" Olivia said smiling trying not to laugh. Carter looked over at her, his lips forming a tiny smile then bowing his head to his crotch, let out a breathy laugh as he readjusted the harness.

Hey," Olivia called to him as they ascended the wall. She mouthed love you to him as she climbed past him. He was making up ground fast on her. By the time they started their repel he was about two feet in front of her. Carter landed at the bottom first Olivia right on his heels. The worker started his ascent up the rock at a quick speed. Olivia and Carter watched in awe how well the employee did.

"Whew that was a killer wall," she said just about out of breath.

"What that?" Carter said looking back at the wall. "You know I have an outfit just like his at home I just didn't want to show him up."

"Yeah sure tough guy let's go." They unhooked the equipment and decided to grab lunch. After lunch they did some shopping downtown. Olivia picked out a nice floral print shirt but not too loud for him.

"You like?" she took the shirt from the bag and held it up.

"I do thank you Liv." That evening they attended a bonfire on the beach and danced in the sand under the moon beam and drank more rum and got a little more drunk. The dancers grabbed Olivia wrists and led her to the stick. For the tall guests the limbo stick dance was a disadvantage but for the vertically challenged it was not. On her fourth go under the stick the wooden object fell from its post and Olivia graciously bowed out surrendering her hands high. Carter failed on his fifth attempt having lost his footing in the deep sand. They slipped out to a hidden cove they discovered the other night on the beach. They shed their clothes down to their bathing suits and swam a bit diving into the waterfall that flowed from above a huge rock. They kissed long and slow making circles in the water. His hand gently pulled her top off sliding it past her shoulder so it hung loosely on her arm. She backed away from his mouth.

"Uh-uh." She said coyly sliding off the other strap to her bikini. Carter watched in anticipation smiling wide at her as she seductively teased him.

"Stay," she commanded to him as he tried to get closer. Her sexy tantalizing way she was teasing him drove him crazy with lust. She was successful in taking her top off and tossing to him.

"Ta da!" He laughed as it landed on his head. She swam to him thrusting herself forward into his arms kissing him passionately. Olivia placed her feet on his hips and he placed his hands over her arches. Carter let go when she feigned a frown then she pulled his trunks down with one kick. The small cove was just one more place they experienced making love.

The rest of the week was spent doing more shopping, sun bathing, bicycling and another activity carter had never done before…three wheeling and seeing the rest of what the island has to offer.

**New Years Eve 2012 Grand Bahama Island**

The festivities were in place for a grand party to ring in the new year. The foods, salads, fruits and desserts were set out on long tables that formed into an L shape. There was a flowing fountain of champaign and cash bar. There had been a threat of a passing thunder storm earlier that day so no chances were being taken. Huge canopies were set up just in case a shower passed overhead. Other than that Carter and Olivia's week in the Bahamas was weather perfect with the exception of a brief rain in the a.m. that lasted all of ten minutes then the sun shone bright and young kids oohed and awed over the vibrant and prominent rainbows.

Traditional island music played as couples took to the sand to twirl their best girl. Carter and Olivia joined the others as they slowly swayed with their hands clasped behind each other's backs.

"You're so beautiful Liv I'm so glad I met you. I love you so much."

"I love you Carter and the feeling is very mutual," she said. Her eyes grew moist as she locked eyes with him. They slowly connected and shared a sweet but short kiss continuing to gaze into one another's eyes. Everyone danced and mingled until the countdown down to the last minute of 2012.

"Cheers of Happy New Year rang out."

"Happy New Year sweetie." Carter looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Happy New Year," Olivia echoed back happily. They embraced and kissed. Flashes bulbs flitted all around and fireworks were plenty as they bombarded the night sky in color.

**January 2nd 2013**

Olivia looked back at their condo as the taxi driver loaded their bags.

"You ok?" he asked as his hand met the small of her back.

"Yeah just sad to leave."

"I know I wish we could stay." They got in and took off for their airport. Finally done with customs, because leaving the Bahamas always took longer with long security lines from items of purchase that had to be declared. Often tourists are confused what is not allowed to be transported back the United States.

**January 4th 2013 Manhattan New York 1-6 precinct 8:00 a.m**.

"Good morning. Happy New Year and welcome back how was your vacation?" Nick asked coming up to her her as she was making a cup of tea.

"It was…" she paused wanting to beam with joy telling him it how fantastic it was, the best vacation she's EVER had but knew by looking at him the shadow of somberness was still evident behind his eyes. It probably didn't go well with his wife.

"Good…it was good, you?" she said looking at him stirring her tea.

"I'm happy for you Liv." he smiled wanly at her but with only true happiness for her. He popped the top on his drink and took a swallow.

"It's over," he said matter of fact moving past her. Olivia wasn't sure if he meant it's over meaning his marriage or the Christmas holiday.

"Over…what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Christmas." Olivia watched him walk away, she was hurting for him remembering that same hurt and emptiness of years past.

Cragen informed the squad they had a gay basher on their hands. He seeks out closeted gay men and lures them to a hotel where he abuses or murders his victims.

"Nick, Fin you two go undercover as two gay men. Frequent the local establishments where they hang out. Liv you and Rollins provide backup."

"Oh hold on Cap'n the last time I went under was with Lake and even then he made me wonder." Fin balked.

"I'm a married man I ain't interested in you like that Fin." Nick said holding up his ring finger displaying his silver band.

"We need to catch this punk and fast before he rapes or kills another man." Cragen looked squarely at Fin putting an emphasis on the end of his sentence.

**That evening 7:00 p.m. Chelsea, New York**

"Aw come on Nick you gotta neaten it up, can't be all messy crusin a gay bar." Fin attempted to fix Nick's tie but Nick backed away.

"Hey we all can't look like Al Sharpton. Nick adjusted his tie and zipped up his jacket almost to the neck line.

"Dude in there I'm an aberzombie fashioniest." Nick gave Fin a nod and they headed inside. Olivia and Amanda were stationed across the street keeping watch.

"Aw they make a cute couple," Amanda said watching them. Olivia amusingly scoffed at her partner's remark.

"You think this'll work?" Amanda looked over at Olivia.

"The suspect is a fit looking male, white between twenty and forty with blond hair hitting on other men." Olivia told her keeping an eye on the bar.

"That narrows it down to half of Chelsea," Amanda said.

"Well...Cop instincts, I guess Fin and Amaro will just have to sort through it," she said with a slight chuckle. The next victim to fall prey was Charles Murphy. He was married to Melissa Murphy with two children.

The perp was escalating his crimes. Olivia and Nick interviewed Mr. Murphy after he came out of his coma. Nick was a little irritated with Mr. Murphy why he continued to cover it up in front of his wife. Charles had no intent of letting his wife know his secret. Fin and Amanda checked on a lead at a bong store to where Mr. Murphy's credit card was last used but the shopkeeper was not very helpful, only told them the guy with the credit card was 5'10 blond hair with a gay face.

"Gay face?" Fin barked. He thought of how hard his son has it being a gay male and black too. Fin had no patience when it came to biggots.

Olivia and Nick interviewed a gay bartender with a rough sketch of the alleged perp. The bartender was useless. A gentleman at the end of the bar got up abruptly and left. Nick radioed Fin to cut him off the pass.

"Hey hey hold up a second," Fin called out to the man with the grey suit and red scarf.

"Yeah," Amanda said stepping in front of him.

"Hey you saw us you saw the picture. You took off pretty fast." Amaro said in the guys face.

"I'm late for a dinner." the gentleman told the four detectives who created a barrier around him.

"With who your wife?" Amanda inquired.

"Look I didn't do anything wrong I don't know anything." The guy said nervously.

"So what's the rush?" Olivia asked"

Maybe we should call your wife and tell her you're gonna be late," Fin chimed in.

"Alright I saw him earlier I just didn't want to get involved."

"Well you're involved." Nick said.

"He tried to pick me up he wanted to go to a hotel room I got a bad feeling."

"Where is he now?" Olivia asked.

"He moved onto somebody else, dark suit red tie, they left together, they went that way I think."

"Couple of hotels off seventh." Nick said. Olivia tapped his elbow as the four headed down the street.

Olivia and Amanda stumbled on the latest victim. Mr. Dunlevy was dead when they got into the room. Nick and Olivia interviewed his widow back at the precinct. Mrs. Dunlevy thought her husband would have an affair with a woman not another man. She didn't expect the detectives to understand because in her defense of her dead husband, _every marriage is different_.

Olivia and Nick went back to Charles Murphy's house and told him he better start remembering his attacker because they were getting tired of covering for his wife. He came clean and said his stage name was Dirk and told him where they met. Fin and Amanda were on the lead.

**6:30 p.m. Leather and Lace strip club, Chelsea New York**.

"Dirk? He goes by Jeremy Jones. I fired him because he didn't show up half the time. Real attitude the owner told them. Fin asked if he had a last known address. Just then a scantily clad woman walked by recognizing Fin.

"Detective Tutuola what's up?"

"Ingrid what's up?"

"I like the new haircut." She said as she touched his head.

"Yeah thank you nice seeing you, take care," Fin said. Amanda gave Fin a look of who's that? The owner returned with the address of Jeremy Jones.

"An acquaintance from my undercover days." He eeked out a poor excuse. Amanda called his bluff.

"DETECTIVE TUTUOLA was your under cover alias?" Fin and Amanda busted down Jeremy's door arresting him. Charles Murphy came into the squad to identify Jeremy in a line up. Olivia was a little taken aback at Nick's forwardness with a victim, something Nick forgot because of his anger towards Murphy for not going out of town with his family yet instead hiding his sexual preference from his wife of sixteen years.

Jeremy Jones was identified in the lineup. Olivia and Nick brought in Jeremy's roommate for questioning until Jeremy's counsel showed up abruptly stopping the interrogation. His lawyer informed them that whatever Mason said about Jeremy can't be used because he was not his roommate but his husband. Olivia and Nick looked stunned with the news just handed them. ADA Barba was going ahead with charging Jeremy with murder and assault. He was also challenging the legality of the marriage.

**Supreme Court motion hearing January 7th Manhattan, New York.**

Barba underestimated the defense lawyer of Jeremy Jones. She convinced the judge brilliantly in her argument the marriage of Jeremy and Mason was legit and Mason's testimony cannot be used to incriminate his spouse. The judge agreed but Jeremy remained in jail on the murder and assault charges. Defense attorney Effron warned that the prosecution had no case but Barba told her to stay tuned he wasn't done with Jeremy just yet.

The prosecution did end up proving their case with Jeremy's blood and dna on a bracelet that Mrs. Dunlevy received from her husband before he died. Mason, Jeremy's husband was beneficial in handing over the evidence of the bracelet after being told that his husband played him for a fool. Jeremy Jones was a gay man but he he hated himself on the inside for being gay. This was his m.o. for all the assaults on closeted gay men.

**Saturday evening February 7th 9:00 p.m.**

Olivia apologised for having to leave during their dinner date. The disappointment was evident as Carter walked her out and put her in a taxi only after pleading with her that he could drop her off.

"Wow! O-liv-ia. It's a little early for Valentines Day." Nick walked around her admiring the way his partner looked. Olivia was definitely blushing trying to hurry him through his admiration of her wanting to know what she was called out of dinner with Carter for. She wore a gorgeous red dress and her long black coat was left draped open displaying her fine curves and well toned gams.

"He and I decided we weren't quite ready for the whole Valentines Day dinner thing so…"

"So you went for the casual pre-dinner thing. I get that. Sorry to pull you out it's just that Alexi," Nick had to glance at the card for the victims last name.

"Belukauv, boys gymnastics coach, stabbed with an ice pick, bled a lot. Good thing the EMT's got her quick because we'd be calling Warner."

"This is our case because he was stabbed in a bad place," she said as she looked at Nick unsure why this was an SVU case.

"Uh both of them." It registered with her now. She nodded at her partner almost wincing in pain imagining the pain the victim must be feeling.

"Uh any chance CSU can get prints off the weapon?"

"We'll have to wait for the coach to get out of surgery."

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

"You do this every weekend? Carter said his breath short and frozen.

"Usually it's five miles." Her breath was even with her pace. She made jogging in Central Park on a cold Saturday morning look so easy compared to her running partner who found it exhausting with every breath. Having a physically fit body from lifting and walking a treadmill didn't exactly get him in shape to run long distances. He was regretting now challenging her to this morning's jog.

"Aw cut me some slack why don't cha."

"Just keep pace have fun. Wanna stop?" She took a quick glance over her shoulder at him. He was a few inches from her.

"Nah I got another mile in me." His cheeks were beet red.

"How bout a water break?" They stopped and Olivia took her water bottle from the pouch that was attached to her hip.

"Want some?" she offered him after taking a swig.

"No I'm good." He sniffed and cleared his throat.

"You know it's been almost six months." Olivia said happily looking over at her boyfriend watching him stretch his back, coughing then hacking up some loose phlegm spitting it in the trash can.

"Oh yeah, since what? What do you wanna do for dinner tonight?" Carter asked. She gave him a sideways look semi smiling really wondering if he did in fact forget that they've been dating for almost six months now.

"I don't know I don't feel much like going out-you?" she said.

"Not really." He said coming close circling her.

"Race to the bridge, winner cooks loser cleans?" Olivia said grinning at him.

"You're on!" They took the runners position.

"On three, ready one- two-"

"Wait," Carter said putting his hand on her shoulder. He turned her and looked intently into her eyes grabbing for one of her hands.

"Happy almost sixth month anniversary." He kissed her sweetly then gave her a playful shove as he took off in a sprint. Olivia laughed catching up. She loved this man.

Later that evening 

Carter crouched down opening the oven checking on the barbeque braised beef short ribs.

"We any closer?" Olivia asked getting the salad fixings out of the refrigerator.

"Uh I'd say."

"Another couple hours?" she scrunched up her nose with not much hope.

"Yep," he said closing the oven door. We'll-start with the first course skip to the last course finish with the main."

"Or we could just order." Olivia said. Carter gave her a small pat on her backside as he went around her and took the phone from its base. As he waited for the 411 operator to answer he reached over taking a mushroom that Olivia just sliced and popped it into his mouth smiling appreciatively at her as she continued to slice.

"New York, the number for Yiani's Café and Grill. Feel like Greek?" he whispered to her. Olivia lifted her eyebrows nodding with approval.

"I'll have chicken souvlaki and salad." Olivia said.

"Hi I'd like to place an order for delivery."

"I love you," Carter mouthed. He matched her smile. He gave his address then hung up.

"Even after I smoked you today?" Olivia smirked.

"Yes and beyond the bridge." He smiled, moving closer, his gaze solid on her. She placed both hands on his chest as his arms snaked around her waist. Her arms looped up and over his coming to rest crisscrossed around his neck. His lips met hers with a slow warm kiss.

One week later

Olivia still couldn't believe just what transpired two hours ago. To see her friend, an officer of the law, a colleague of justice, read her Miranda rights by her captain and led out handcuffed by her partner, stung worse than she could imagine. How many more people that she was close with would leave her? Olivia wasn't close with her mother growing up but they eventually repaired their broken relationship and became close when Olivia joined the police force at age twenty one. Second it was Elliot, her best friend and partner for twelve years then Dean Porter whom she worked undercover with for six weeks in Oregon and had a brief but intense on again off again relationship and now Special Agent Dana Lewis.

"Ok we're on it thanks." Munch said. Fin and Rollins gave him a look and Nick kept busy filing his reports only to look up when Munch approached his desk.

"That was the owner of Tops to Bottoms; he's claiming two of his dancers were raped by some drunk over zealous college kids. The detectives looked at one another.

"We'll take the owner," Liv said looking across at Nick. She was sliding on her coat when Cragen appeared.

"Let's go pay a visit to some frat boys," Fin said to his partner Amanda.

"Olivia may I see you please?" The captain said. Olivia looked around the squad at the other detectives.

"Uh Captain can it wait? Nick and I just got a call."

"No it can't. Munch go with." Olivia peeled off and placed her coat on the back of her chair and followed the captain into his office. Cragen stood behind his desk hands in his pockets. Olivia stood before him knowing what he was about to say.

"Captain I'm alright, really."

"I know you are but this one was different. I'm not telling you to take a few off but you need to go home and get some rest-decompress." Olivia pushed her tongue to the corner of her mouth, inhaled and sighed deeply then nodded to him.

"Ok." She said under her breath then turned and headed out.

"Liv." Her hand was on the door knob. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me to," she turned and looked at him. He watched his top detective walk out collect her things and depart the squad room. Olivia reached into her purse for her keys. Her phone was ringing so she grabbed it from her coat pocket and answered.

"Hey Carter I'm sorry about tonight.

"You're canceling right?" he said disappointed.

"Rain check?" Olivia asked hoping he wasn't too mad.

"Bad case huh?"

"Yeah, it was a good friend who got caught up in a bad moment."

"I'll come over; I get off in a half hour-we can order take out…Chinese?"

"Uh that's alright-if you don't mind I'm just gonna get a shower and call it a night I'm wiped." There was that long pause she hated because she really didn't like disappointing him and Olivia was just not into having company even if it was with the man she loved dearly.

"Sure no problem."

"Love you," she said but not with the same emphasis as she's accustomed to saying to him.

"Love you too-I'll talk to you later." Carter ended the call and stared straight ahead before putting the phone back into the pocket of his lab coat. He's been through this before with Olivia. Both their professions have highs and lows and even though a case may end on a high for her it never stopped him from worrying because the cases had to start from the lowest point first in a victim's life.

"Doctor Steadman." The nurse held the phone off to the side covering the receiver with her palm waiting his response but he was too deep in thought. "Doctor Steadman."

"I'm sorry," he said as he focused. Carter reached for the phone.

"Radiology line three." He took the phone from the nurse.

The quartet of detectives returned. Everyone noticed Olivia's empty chair especially Nick who looked into Cragen's office. Fin looked away and started his work on checking the college student's alibis. Rollins took her seat picking up her phone as well.

"Captain sent her home. She needs a break Nick." Munch told him then Captain Cragen appeared from his office.

"For how long?" Nick said concerned.

"Cragen probably gave her the weekend off." Munch told him giving Nick a pat of support on his shoulder. Fin and Munch knew the history of Agent Lewis since the day she walked into their squad over eight years ago. Special Victims didn't have the easiest relationship with the Feds but Dana Lewis was different, she was the lone FBI agent they came to know, trust and respect from working cases with her.

"So what did you all find out?" The captain asked. Nick picked up his notes.

"Billy Sanders age twenty two, Lloyd Carrera nineteen, Derrick Cainon twenty two and Shane Westmoreland twenty, all go to Hudson University, bartender said they kicked back a lot of shots and beer and the owner says they wouldn't stop pawing at two dancers, a Yvette Garcia and Meghan Bell. CSU is still there and obviously the two dancers were roughed up pretty bad. Meghan's going to need stitches above her eye," Nick said pointing just above his forehead.

"Warner said there's both old and fresh fluid on one of the girls. Bouncer said he threw them out and Yvette and Meghan say they were ambushed by two in the alley but couldn't get a positive id on any of them because they wore ski masks but remember their voices." Amanda added.

"Any other witnesses to corroborate Yvette and Meghan's stories?" Cragen asked.

"Two but they were so sauced they would swear that they saw a UFO." Munch said. Fin hung up his phone and looked to Cragen, Munch and Amaro.

"Derrick and Lloyd's alibis check out but Shane and Billy haven't been seen since last night around ten.

"Pick em up." Cragen told them and then retreated to his office. Amanda held up her index finger to Fin. After she was finished with her call she grabbed her coat. Munch watched Nick push in his chair.

Olivia's place 9:45 p.m.

Nick knocked on Olivia's door and finally she answered. She was clad in her bathrobe, her hair damp from her recent shower. She saw him through the peep hole.

"Nick what's up?" she asked as she opened her front door, slightly ajar that was separating them.

"Oh I'm sorry Liv I didn't mean to interrupt anything-I was just seeing if everything's ok."

"You didn't and yes everything's fine Nick." He stood opposite the threshold, Olivia's head and shoulders visible. An expression of concern spread across his face.

"Ok, I'll see you at work then. Night Liv."

"Good night Nick." Behind her closed door Olivia leaned back and closed her eyes. One hand still on the knob the other stuffed in the pocket of her robe. When she opened her eyes they were moist and her lips began to tremble. Growing up she was sheltered by her mother. Olivia grieved alone. She's never let anyone see her cry; she feels it's a sign of weakness.

Next morning

Just back from her morning run and clad in sweats and NYPD t-shirt, Olivia had just poured herself a cup of coffee when she heard the knock. Her first thought it was Carter and she had hoped so.

"Nick?" Olivia was really surprised to see him again in less than twenty four hours at her door step.

"I don't mean to intrude." They stood looking at one another for a moment.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure sorry." He entered.

"Liv look I know what you're going through I've been there-"

"Nick please." Olivia held up her hand to him.

"You got get it out of your system. Look when this happened to me one of my narc buddies really helped me out of a funk back then so will you come with me please."

"Where? And I'm not in a funk for your information."

"You'll see."

"No you tell me where it is you want me to go."

"The range."

"THE range?"

"Yeah it's a great way to release Liv believe me it helped me a lot." She looked at him pondering the invite but was still a bit annoyed he would just show up like this. She remembered back to a second date that wasn't planned but rather out of the blue with Dean. Simon had been cleared of the manufactured rape charges against him and the FBI wasn't charging Olivia with aiding and abetting her brother because of Dean's interest in Olivia. He called her on a Sunday afternoon and took her skeet shooting and she absolutely loved it.

"Nick look I'm not ready to just go. What's the address I'll meet you." He gave her the address then left. She knew her partner meant well.

Olivia showered and dressed then grabbed her keys and purse and locked the door behind her. She waited for the elevator but it was taking too long so she descended the stairs and ran into Carter on the second floor.

"Carter hi this is a surprise."

"Morning sweetie someone needs to tell the super the elevators need looking at."

"I know they've been like that for a few days now. What's up?"

"Just thought maybe you'd want to grab some breakfast. I miss you." He leaned over and kissed her good morning. She suddenly felt stuck. He watched her expression change.

"Uh-oh what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm on my way to meet Nick-how about lunch?"

"Nick? Where are you meeting him?"

"At the range." Carter started to lose his patience. He looked down to the stair he was standing on. _She never even bothered to call this morning but yet she can go to the range with her partner? he thought._

"So you can talk to him and not me?" Carter moved to the side to let a gentleman pass by.

"It's not like that." She pleaded.

"It's not? You can talk to me too Liv."

"I know and I do."

"Sure doesn't feel like that now does it."

"Baby please-where is this coming from?"

"I don't know Liv you tell me." They stood looking at one another for a second then he turned and left Olivia standing in the stairwell with a blank face.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick was already inside when she pulled up. Since joining the NYPD Olivia has only used two side arms, her department issued SIG-Sauer P226 and when they changed over, a Smith & Wesson 5946, Glock 19. At the range today she used two different hand guns, a Colt .45 semi-automatic and a Ruger .22 semi-automatic.

She laid the weapon to her side and removed her safety goggles admiring her targets.

"Nice," Nick said looking at her almost perfect scores.

"Feel any better?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do," Olivia told him nothing shy of confident. Between Dana and Carter she was feeling pretty good right now. She knew she and Carter needed to talk. Olivia was determined not to let this man go from her life. She felt she just needed some space, to not be totally dependent on him when she was feeling down over something that was job related and needed "in house" conversation.

"Ever fire a shotgun?" Nick asked her.

"Once, why?"

"I wanna go shoot out back com'on." Nick picked out a double barrel pump action terracotta twelve gauge shot gun and Olivia picked a Mossburg 500 single shot.

"Man this is as sexy looking gun," he said checking out its hardware. "Something about pump action gets me going," Nick said.

"I see that," Olivia said smiling at him. She loaded hers and they began emptying their shells. Nick was better than his partner with a shot gun when it was all over.

"You're good," Olivia said looking at his shredded targets.

"You're not bad, pretty good since-when was the last time you shot?"

"It was a while ago," she told him.

"You come out here often?"

"Yeah, kinda helps me release some pent up frustration."

"Maria?" They walked alongside one another and Nick was silent longer than she expected.

"Its fine Nick you don't have to talk about it." He pursed his lips and kicked a shell casing.

"Maria actually said the D word the other day." Olivia touched his arm gently pulling him to a stop.

"No…I'm sorry Nick." _How much more can he take when he's trying so hard? Olivia thought._

"Nothing's final, I told her I think we should go to counseling before anything's decided." They continued their walk back into the building. They handed over the guns and collected their service weapons.

"You hungry?" Nick asked. Olivia checked her phone. No message from Carter.

"Uh no sorry I can't." Nick's jaw dropped as they reached their vehicles.

"Oh wow is that a 66?"

"Yep sure is." Olivia said opening her door tossing her purse into the passenger seat.

"Mid-life crisis need or want?"

"A little bit of both," she said chuckling at him. He smiled back giving her car a once over.

"289 V8 under there?" Nick said placing his hand on the hood. Olivia shook her head yes.

"The original pony car," he said looking at the wheels. "Well when you get ready to sell give me first crack-unless it's spoken for?" Olivia knew Nick was referring to Carter although the two have never met and Nick knew nothing about him, not even his name, just that his partner was involved in a relationship.

"Not his kind of dream car, he's more old school Camaro. Hey, thanks for inviting me out here and I hate to admit it Amaro but you were right."

"Ohhh-uh huh," he said with a cocky laugh.

"I'll see you at work Monday unless it gets busy the rest of the weekend." She told him reaching for her door shutting it.

"Later Liv," he said getting into the sedan. Olivia called Carter no sooner than she was out of the parking lot. His voice mail kicked in.

"Hi love, I was hoping you would have picked up but you're probably out doing something or at work but I thought you didn't go in until this afternoon or whatever so call me…love you."

He called her back just as she was pulling into the garage.

"Hey."

"How was the range?"

"Productive, where are you?"

"Well good I'm glad your partner knew just how to make you feel better." Olivia rolled her eyes, letting her lids close. It was clear she did not like where this conversation was going. She exhaled with a very audible sigh.

"Carter if you have something to say just say it.

"Ok well I thought since we talk about everything that you would have let me in a little bit last night."

"Carter that's not fair." He looked around at people trying not to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"Listen I'll call you back because I'm at work and now's not a good time to have this conversation with you."

"You said you didn't have to go in until three, I was hoping we could do lunch and talk."

"Sorry Liv I took a twelve on twelve off shift. I'm off Monday so we can talk then." She let this one stew in her brain before answering.

"Fine," she said matter of fact.

"Alright-talk to you later," he said. Olivia's good feeling just turned sour. When she got to her apartment she dumped two ice cubes into a half glass and poured herself some scotch. Downing the first dose in three swallows she needed a refill. She consumed this one at a little slower pace. On an empty stomach the liquor started to make her feel warmer than warm and woozy. Olivia plopped down on her couch and stared aimlessly. After a while she got up and went into the kitchen and splashed some cold water on her face. She decided she needed to eat something. She felt as if time stood still for the remainder of the weekend.

Presbyterian Hospital Sunday evening

He hated not being able to talk to her. Why was she being like this, choosing her partner over him to talk about what was bothering her? Carter was trying to catch a nap before starting his second shift. He tossed and turned on the cot constantly thinking his phone was ringing or a text message was downloading and her name would be displayed across his screen. _Phantom ringer strikes again he thought. _He pondered over and over in his mind to just call her but the stubborn male gene reared its ugly head. Finally he tucked his phone back into his pocket and rolled over starring at the wall.

Monday morning 1-6 precinct. She pulled the string off her tea bag trying to get it free from the wrapping.

"Damn it!" She threw the string less bag into the trash and pulled another one out of the box and prepared to do it all over again. She hated this feeling between couples. She hated not talking to him. She hated that he was being a man. She wondered if he was as miserable as her?

"Still don't trust my barista skills huh?" Munch said coming up behind her getting a coffee cup and pouring himself a mug full.

"Elliot even wrote down instructions on an index card John." Olivia smiled at him. Munch was a great sport and didn't mind being razzed knowing his coffee making skills were a distinct comparison to motor oil.

"How you doing Liv?"

"I've had better weekends." She added two packets of sugar to her cup and stirred.

"Everything ok with Mr. Right?" Munch and Fin would be able to get away asking her that. They were like brothers to her and Olivia would be comfortable giving them tid bits here and there of her relationship. She was a private person and chose what to share and what not. Her captain never inquired about her relationships. His rule was always that what happens outside of work is personal but if it effects how his detectives do their jobs then he will intervene.

"Mrs. Right Mr. Right who came up with that anyways?" She walked past him heading to her desk. Munch watched her go hoping that whatever happened with her beau could be fixed. Olivia's whole demeanor showed off and on during the day. Nick had asked her if everything was alright when he noticed her becoming more aggressive with a suspect during an interrogation. Cragen wondered where the aggression was coming from as well as he watched.

"I'm giving Fin and Amanda a run at him you two take a breather.

"Captain he's about ready to cave."

"Not your call." Olivia and Nick looked at one another before she left with her partner on her heels.

"Liv hold on a sec."

"Look I'm fine let's just sweat this hump because he's good for it."

"Liv I'm not so sure he's good for this let's backtrack for a minute here." Two hours later at her desk Olivia chastised herself for missing all too important clue and allowing the suspect to control the interrogation. She clued Nick in and they looked at each other getting up in a hurry to get back in there. This time she reached to a place she trusted most, her gut to corner him and get him to confess to raping two brothers for years, killing one and severely traumatizing the other.

"Welcome back Olivia," her captain said relieved as she and Nick came from the box. "I'll call Barba."

She made a quick stop at the closest Bodega to her apartment. An hour later as she was preparing dinner for herself a knock at the door turned her attention. She shut off the burner and went to answer it. When she opened the door to him standing before her, gone was her anger with him and replaced with a warm welcoming smile. Carter was waving a toothpick with a tiny white pennant glued to the wood and he had one hand behind his back looking ruefully at her.

"Truce?" he said with remorse entering her apartment as she moved aside to allow him in.

"Truce," she said curling her lips into a smile. It was an awkward moment for a second until he handed her the jar with an array of colorful jelly beans.

"What's this?" she asked smiling in wonderment at the jar and at him.

"I heard somewhere that jelly beans were a great peace offering?"

"Really? Former President Reagan would concur with you," she said playfully.

"I even layered each one myself," he said taking a seat on her couch stretching his arms across the back.

"Oh that must have been painstakingly laborious for you and between attending to your patients too." He smiled chuckling as she placed the jar of beans on the coffee table and took her place on the couch sitting close to him.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm sorry Olivia," he said.

"Me too."

"Something to drink?"

"No thanks," he said holding up a hand. Another awkward pause came into play.

"Carter listen," she said in a delicate and careful manner. "I uh, I need to feel that if I close down it's not anything personal against you. Sometimes I just need a little time to come around and sometimes it's best for me to talk about work with work. Do you understand?" He was looking past her to the wall.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah I do." His attention was back to her now. He couldn't pretend there wasn't a pang of hurt and jealousy at her partner's advantage. Carter was not a possessive man nor would he ever become one but still he wished he was the one she came to first with everything. Successful relationships take adjusting and trusting one another and this is why Olivia and Carter match up well.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Whatever you're cooking smells great!"

"It's just chicken with pasta. I'll add some more." His lips arced into a smile. Olivia moved to get up when he stood up with her grabbing her hand. She turned as he pulled her close, leaning forward. Her eyes danced before his and slowly his hands went to her waist as he pressed his lips against hers. Her hands held him at his biceps, then slowly traveling upwards coming to grips around his neck.

"Let's wait on dinner, we can work up an appetite." He arched his brows gazing at her with hope. Olivia smiled closed mouthed, nodding, letting him lead her away to the bedroom.

Their love making was urgent as each had their own angst to grind. Her boots removed, Olivia crisscrossed her arms pulling off her sweater tossing it aside. She shimmied out of her trademark black jeans. He hoped on one foot trying to balance himself as he discarded his shoes at the base of bed at the same time pulling off his jeans. She tugged at his sweater as his arms were above his head lifting it from the back. Nearly naked to the bone he pushed her back onto her bed with little force. He assaulted her mouth with short and long wet kisses. Olivia pulled his head close when he dipped below her chin and lavished her chest with hungry kisses.

A small amount of her juices dripped form her core as she her muscles tightened, her body in step with his every move. She arched her back so he could unhook her bra giving him full access to her soft perky breasts. His cock throbbed inside his boxers as it was becoming thick fast. In less than a minute both sets of underwear hung over the edge of her bed as he entered her with steadfast motion. Fifteen minutes later both completely satisfied after reaching their climatic points Carter didn't budge.

"Mmm you're so soft and beautiful," he said as he lay atop of her, kissing her sweetly, his hands smoothing the sides of her hair. Olivia's feet ran up and down the back of his calves. She had one of her hands resting on the small of his back while the other gripped the tops of his shoulder as Carter slowly moved his pelvic area against her mid-section. She hummed softly against his ear.

"I love you Carter." They continued to kiss and caress one another as he slowly withdrew from her.

The morning after

Olivia never even felt him slip out of bed but she did smell something wonderful as she rolled over and shut off her alarm that displayed 5:30 a.m. Stretching and yawning she contemplated getting out of bed. When she finally decided to, she scooted across the bed and grabbed her knee length silk robe from off the back of the bathroom door. She was tying it loosely when Carter entered with a plate of food and two cups of coffee using her cutting board as a tray. He was clad in his t-shirt and boxers as he made his way over to the bed.

"Not much food in your frig so I made do with what you had." Olivia had one apple, a few oranges and one lightly colored brown banana. He sliced and peeled the fruit transferring it to a small bowl. Carter picked up a tip on storing bananas in thr refrigerator as he peeled back the brown skin and found the fruit to be perfectly creamy vanilla. He cooked the last of the three eggs she had and added some diced onion, green and red peppers to the omelet. Olivia had one bagel left in the bag so he toasted it.

"I'm a buy as you go kinda girl," she said staring appreciatively at the wonderful gesture before her taking a sip of her hot coffee. He gave her a quick peck on the lips

"Morning," she smiled at him.

"Morning." They were both hungry as they devoured the small meal. Olivia fed him pieces of fruit which followed into a sweet kiss.

"I don't want to go into work I rather just stay in bed all day with you."

"Call in late I don't have to be until 11:00," he said lying down beside her.

"It's tempting, believe me it is but it'll turn into more than just one time." She finally roused herself out of bed and retreated into the shower, stopping, looking back to him because he left the toilet seat up. Olivia shut the door a little too hard causing him to look her way as he finished zipping up is jeans.

"Hey my mom wants to meet you so how about one night this week or Saturday night?" He looked over at her with hope while folding his scarf around his neck.

"Your mom? Uh I don't know if I do parents this early." Olivia looked over her coats and pulled one from the rack.

"She's harmless." He chuckled.

"So you say."

Saturday eveningTeaneck, New Jersey.

Thank you Ms. Steadman dinner was delicious." Olivia gathered her plate to deposit in the sink but Gail waved her off.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it dear and please call me Gail, when I hear Mrs. Steadman I turn to look for my mother." The three retreated to the living room with coffee and array of bite sized desserts that Carter's mom made earlier that day.

"So Carter tells me you're a detective with the sex crimes unit."

"Yes almost twenty years now."

"Must be so awful having to see all that. I'm sure one has to have a strong stomach for it."

"Well the academy doesn't quite warn you for what you come across." Olivia repeatedly folded her hands. Meeting Carter's mother was a first for Olivia. All of her other relationships never survived past a few months.

"I always thought Cater or his brother Brad would have become a lawyer or a banker the way they would play make believe."

"No ma I wanted to be a cop, don't you remember when I locked the handcuffs on Brad and didn't have the key and I always wanted to ride in Uncle Joes squad car?"

"Well your father's side of the family never di-well I'm glad you didn't no offense Olivia. I just wouldn't be the same if anything had happened to you like what happened to your Uncle and yes I remember but you two would spend hours and hours dressed in your suits after synagogue interrogating one another and Brad always told you that you never had enough money to pay for his fee so you offered to sell all your army men. They both were so disciplined in the way they saved their earnings growing up. Most other kids would have been just as happy to squander it." Olivia smiled at his mother's recollection.

"But I'm a successful doctor now and I enjoy what I do so let's stop with all the what ifs." Carter said laying his hand over top of Olivia's. She glanced over at him giving him a warm smile.

An hour later Carter made excuses for them to leave. Olivia excused herself to use the ladies room.

"Down the hall to the left dear."

"So what do you think ma?" Ms. Steadman paused looking at her son.

"She's lovely Carter, she's very beautiful and tall."

"I know and very intelligent too." He said with a big smile. Carter looked passed his mother to the hallway.

"But she's not Jewish," She held his hands with hers. "Bubi my dream for you and your brother was that you both would marry good Jewish women and have a family." Her words stung reminding Carter of the child that was almost. Carter and his brother were raised in a two culture household, Catholic and Jewish. Their parent's divorced when they were adult teenagers.

"Mom I can't believe you just said that. Susan wasn't Jewish and you loved her like a daughter."

"Yes I did and don't get me wrong son Olivia is very sweet but just be sure she's the one. You said she hasn't even spoken much about her childhood. You have to know a lot about someone and their past to know that you want to spend the rest of your life with them." Olivia had shared her darkened childhood with Carter but he was reluctant to tell his mom the whole story. He thought it best if it came from Olivia at a later point and time.

"I only want the best for you ahuvi." (Yiddish for my love)

"I know ma." Carter pulled his mom into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You're serious about her?" His mother asked staring into his hazel eyes. Carter towered over his mother who stood all of 5'1.

"Yes, yes I am." The bathroom door opened and Olivia made her way back to the living room. He was all smiles as she looked from him to his mother.

"Ready? He asked.

"Yes." Olivia turned to his mother. "Gail thank you so much again for having me it was a pleasure meeting you." Olivia held out her hand.

"Oh nonsense handshakes are for men. Women hug, come here." The two women embraced which made Carter smile broad. Gail placed her hands on Olivia's cheeks.

"You come back and soon."

"Thanks I will."

"Bye mom I love you, thank you again for dinner it was delicious."

"Wait you forgot your food." She went and brought back their "doggie bags."

"Thanks mom Good night."

"Thank you," Olivia said smiling.

"You're both welcome. Good night bubi drive safe." She closed and locked the door after them. Carter and Olivia walked hand in hand to his car.

"You survived, told you she was harmless."

"Bubi?" Olivia looked at Carter.

"It's a Jewish term of endearment equivalent to English's honey, sweetie or baby."

"Oh….Thanks for that-bubi." He smiled at her rolling his eyes holding her door open.


	7. Chapter 7

Fin was in his kitchen and Amanda sat on the couch just a mix of emotions. After breaking down in front of her partner in her barren apartment she could take it no more.

"Here ya go this will help take the edge off and relax you," he said handing her a glass of wine.

"I'm gonna need something stronger than that if you got it." She said long faced.

"Do I have it?" He walked across his living room and opened up the back of a three foot speaker.

"You're a cop whatya doing hiding your liquor?" Amanda said in awe of his private stash.

"Well after my son and his fiancé stayed here a while recuperating from his injuries, they helped themselves to my private collection." Amanda smiled taking the glass filled with 1875 first time ever opened bottle of Courvoisier Cognac.

"High stakes comfort here," she said taking a sip, letting the dark smooth liquid tantalize her taste buds before swallowing.

"I got this and the others from a drug dealer when I was undercover. Dude had a whole warehouse full of brandy, champaign, cognac. He had only the best though." Fin sat back relaxed looking at his partner who was starting to come around after the shell shock of having all of her personal property stolen by her sister.

"Was he trafficking this too?"

"Nah he was a rich white boy who got in over his head trying to play in the big leagues. He'd bring it back from France because his family had a chateau over there. Swear he once said when he was high as a kite that his father was an emperor or some shit like that."

"It's good huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah I've never had cognac before." They chatted reflecting on the day's events of Amanda's sister Kim.

"Manda, they're going to catch her sooner or later she can't hide from the law forever. Eventually it will catch up to her, I know she's your sister and all that but she needs to go to jail for what she did to you." Amanda closed her eyes letting the cognac numb the pain away.

"I know but I just can't help thinking she's out there all alone. She doesn't know the dangers that lurk these streets."

"She hustled Jeff pawned your stuff so don't think for one minute she ain't street savvy."

"Oh God!" Amanda slouched down running a hand through her hair.

"She's got to grow up and doing some time should do just that for her." She looked over at Fin who gave his partner a confirmed look.

"Thanks Fin, really for all this," she said wiping her eyes looking at him.

"It's no problem…partner. You were there for me when all that went down with Ken's fiancé Alejandro."

"To partners," Amanda said raising her glass to his.

"Partners," Fin said. About an hour later she felt totally relaxed. It was getting late and they both had to work the next day so Amanda made her excuses and said good night and headed to Fin's sons bedroom.

Carter's brownstone 10:50 p.m.

"So you're telling me that Amanda is still acting the caring protective big sister after her nut job of a sister framed her for murder?" Carter sat on the edge of his bed clad in a gray Bass Pro Sports t-shirt and navy blue boxer briefs watching television while she finished up in the bathroom.

"Afraid so, as they say blood is thicker than water." Olivia came from the bathroom wearing a mid thigh high spaghetti strap v-neck rose colored satin night gown shutting off the bathroom light. She rubbed the last of the facial moisturizer into her skin then turned down her side of the bed and crawled in. Carter got up shutting the television off and shedding his t-shirt.

"No leave it on I want to watch the top of the news, she said fluffing her pillows. He powered it back on then sat on the edge of his side of the bed reaching for his alarm clock setting it. They watched prerecorded testimony of Jodi Arias, the Arizona woman accused of killing her boyfriend. It was the opening story as the news began. Olivia listened intently to the news anchors recapping the day's testimony.

"This world is full of mentally deranged people," Olivia said.

"No doubt there," Carter said. After the top five headline stories the commercials started.

"So you think Amanda will cut off all ties with her sister?"

"I don't know, really I'm just too tired to think right now." Olivia rolled over on her side so she faced him now.

"Off or on?" Carter asked.

"Off." He powered the television off and put the remote on the night stand lying down to face her as well. Carter propped himself on one elbow and lazily dangled his other arm over Olivia's hip with his fingers resting at her lower back. She touched his cheek then placed her hand over top of his.

"Today was Valentines Day." She said gazing at him.

"That it was." His face sunk in a bit.

"You sound disappointed." She said flatly.

"Not a chance. Having dinner here with you, well what we salvaged of the dinner hour was all worth it. I don't need a high class restaurant, tables with pressed white linens adorned with flowers and tea lamps and uptight waiters to look at you across the table and tell you how beautiful you look and how much I love being with you. I tell you that everyday."

"If you ever decide to change professions Hallmark would be lucky to employ you." He shook his head smiling, scoffing at her.

"I love you Liv." He leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too." She parted her lips tenderly kissing him, leading to a cluster of mini sweet pecks. They soon parted and both reached to their sides turning off the lamps.

"Night." He said.

"Night love."

Across town Nick stood in the doorway of his daughter Zara's room. He wished it was filled with her. He missed his little girl so much. He picked up Mr. Wishes, a stuffed unicorn toy animal that Zara named because she said he's magical and grants wishes and whom she would never sleep without when she was a toddler until about age four. At age five she thought it too babyish to sleep with stuffed animals so she graduated to sleeping with favorite Barbie dolls. Nick couldn't believe this fall she was going to be seven years old. _Where has the time gone? He thought_. This was not supposed to be happening to him. Maria was supposed to be here, they were supposed to be a family living under the same roof and just last year after Maria got back from Afghanistan they talked about adding to their family but she wanted to wait a while then last week she was talking about divorce. He put down Mr. Wishes and closed Zara's bedroom door.

Monday, February 18th 1-6 precinct 5:00 p.m.

"Well I'm done with my reports." Olivia said shutting the bottom drawer after filing away her cases.

"Me too," Nick said scribbling down something on a post-it-note and attaching it to his calendar.

"So if we all just quietly get up and go we can get out of here on time for a change," Fin piped in.

"How bout a game of darts over at Jimmy's?" Nick looked around at his colleagues.

"Jimmy's? Man that place stinks of nasty cigarette and cigar smoke even after they remodeled," Fin told Nick not in approval of Nick's suggestion.

"You got a better suggestion then?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do, Rush's over on 69th place."

"Ladies you in?" Nick looked at Amanda and Olivia. Amanda seemed content to just stay and work and Olivia looked at her watch.

"Guess I got time for a few rounds." Olivia said pushing back her chair.

"She's got time for a few rounds," her partner said jokingly smiling at her.

"Amanda you joining us?" Olivia asked her.

"Nah I think I'll pass." She continued to stare at her computer screen. Fin noticed his partner then glanced over at Olivia and Nick like let me handle this one, she's my partner.

"Like hell you will. The three of us leaving and you staying behind looking like the diligent little detective that Cragen thinks you are. Don't think so, besides it'll do you good to get out-take your mind off Kim." Fin pulled back her chair with her still in it and took her coat from the back waiting for her to stand.

"Well I guess I am going after all," she said teasingly glaring at Fin.

"You know its rush hour right?" Amanda added as they all got into the elevator.

"Lights and sirens?" Nick looked at Olivia. She remembered that was something Elliot would say.

"Worked for my old partner," she told him.

One hour later, two rounds of darts and a round of beer, Nick and Amanda were high fiving each other.

"Oh yeah that's game!" Nick said playfully throwing a dart nearly hitting the bulls' eye.

"Now see Fin if you could have done that you wouldn't have to worry about bulls eye Benson carrying you."

"You're all talk Amaro. Alright so you got two wins with two different partners let's see how good your aim is with me as your partner."

"Guys against girls?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah if you want," Nick said collecting the darts. Amanda looked over at Olivia.

"You game?" Olivia finished sending a text.

"Yeah one more round for me then I gotta split." She placed her phone back into her pocket. Fifteen minutes later the guys were holding their heads in defeat.

"Ok last round, I need to redeem myself against mister big shot over here. Losing team picks up the tab," Fin said passing out the darts. Olivia reached into her purse and laid down twenty dollars on the table.

"Come on Liv just one more game," Nick pleaded with his partner.

"Can't I have somewhere to be," she said putting on her coat.

"So when do we all get to meet this mystery man?" he whispered to her. Olivia gave him a wan smile patting his upper arm.

"Play for me, you're that good." She whispered back winking at him as she went past giving a hand wave to all.

"Where's Liv going? Fin asked.

"I don't know," Nick said blowing off the tip of his dart. "This one's a free for all."

Olivia got the call from Cragen in route to meet Carter on his dinner break. She was calling Nick at the same time he was calling her.

"I know I just got the call too, I'm a few blocks away so I'll meet you there." Nick, Fin and Amanda paid the tab and left.

Carter got Olivia's text explaining she had a call. _It's just the crux of her job he kept telling himself while he ate alone in the hospital cafeteria._

When Olivia finally arrived home it was late, all she wanted to do was crash. She called him and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I just got home."

"You sound exhausted."

"I am. It's weird, it's almost one in the morning and instead of you being here or me at your place, we're talking on the phone instead."

"I know it was nice stretch working the day shift for a while."

"Remind me again why I dislike you working night shifts."

"For the same reason I do when you get called in the middle of the night from our warm bed to go to work."

"Touche." Olivia said. She heard in the background, the intercom announce a code yellow for the emergency room ten minutes by ground."

"Sheesh why can't normal parents put their children in bed at a decent hour instead of having to visit the ER?"

"Hopefully it won't be bad, let's hope just a scratch."

"With my luck tonight not a chance. Call you in the a.m. when I'm off or when I do get off." He sounded tired and cranky.

"Love you sweetie." Olivia told him.

"That what gets me through the night. Love you too baby."

Saturday evening February 23rd 8:00 p.m. Ritz Carlton Hotel

The room was full of doctors, nurses, and staff from Presbyterian Hospital, family, friends, spouses and dates. Dinner was done and decadent desserts were being served with coffee and tea. The emcee once again took the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman I hope this evening has treated you well and you enjoyed the foods and fine spirits. At this time I would like to thank the Ritz Carlton staff for an outstanding job tonight from everyone to the doorman who welcomed us in to the fine kitchen staff who served a delicious dinner and succulent desserts. Ladies and gentlemen please join me in a round of applause. The boisterous applause subsided and the emcee continued.

"Before I begin with tonight's presentation and also for the reason we are gathered here, I would like to share a slide show that the staff at Presbyterian put together. What your about to see are true testimonials from patients as young as four years old to twenty one, parents of our young and adult teens and the medical staff that have the honor of working alongside our honoree tonight." Olivia placed her hand over top of Carter's and gave a gentle tug lacing her fingers with his. He looked over at her and smiled wide then smiled at his mom, brother and sister-in-law who were equally as happy for him.

The presentation began with captures of Dr. Steadman and his patients with a musical selection by Jimmy Cliff I Can See Clearly Now.

Pictures of young and older teens, some playing with his stethoscope turning the tables giving the doctor the exam with laughter and smiles. Slide after slide showed Carter shaking hands and hugging his patients to comforting a nervous parent or two. There were children, some with missing teeth, some with colorful casts and some very ill still in the i.c.u. The last part of the slide show were the testimonials from patients thanking him for making them all better and parents who were just grateful to him that he saved their child's life from a horrible car accident or from a mysterious illness that had their child in and out of the hospital for weeks on end and then lastly his colleagues who spoke in such high esteem for his tireless work ethic and bedside manner he showed to all his patients no matter what age. Some of the youngest of his patients even presented him with stuffed animals as a gift of their appreciation. After the power point was done there was not one dry eye in the house.

"Ladies and Gentlemen without further ado, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the next Chief of Pediatrics at Presbyterian Memorial Hospital, Doctor Carter G. Steadman." People rose from their seats as Carter was taken aback for a second. Thunderous applause erupted from the crowd as he stood to accept the accolade. He leaned over and kissed Olivia short and sweet on the lips then hugged her tight. He reached for his mom's hands just as he was about to walk to the stage and she shook hands with such joy at her son who she could not have been more proud on this night. As usual with the sense of humor Carter has he began his acceptance speech as…

"I'd like to thank the academy for your gracious kindness bestowed upon me." The crowd erupted into laughter. "No, really-all kidding aside everybody, wow I totally didn't expect this with such awesome talent that I'm surrounded by day in and day out at Presbyterian and I'm totally not prepared with the speech my girlfriend so graciously helped me draft because I'm so nervous I forgot what to say, see she's the brains of our operation I'm just there for the ride." All eyes and laughter turned on Olivia who was by now blushing a full red, her eyes pooling with tears, smiling wide shaking her head in disagreement at his statement, pointing towards him mouthing it's all you baby then gently clapping.

"Thank you all here in attendance tonight for your trust and respect in nominating me for this position. It truly is an honor and a privilege to work alongside such highly skilled, talented and compassionate people. I am blessed. The good Lord knew what he was doing when he put me on this path to work in the health care industry because I REALLY DO LOVE MY JOB and I promise to be the hardest working conscientious chief of pediatrics because you chose me to do just that. Thank you, thank you all so very much for this." Carter held up his plaque smiling at the audience before walking off stage to shake hands with the chief of staff of the hospital who just happened to be the emcee for tonight's event.

Later that evening as Olivia opened her apartment door and they walked in turning on the light switch, Carter was astonished to see her living room full of balloons and an ice bucket with a bottle of chilled champaign.

"Oh my when did you have time to do all this?" He reached for a balloon.

"I have my secrets and I never kiss and tell." He smiled wide at her remembering those exact words he said to her when she opened her Christmas gift and found an authentic signed copy of Maya Angelou's poem he had given her. He cupped her face in his hands kissing her long and deep. When they broke apart he picked up the bottle from the bucket.

"Dom Perignon? Olivia you went all out! Come here." He wrapped his arms around her and she him. "I love you so much."

"And I love you so much too. I'm so proud of you." They shared another long kiss that started to make them both feel very amorous. Carter was about to pop the cork but Olivia stopped him. "Let's go celebrate first." She led him into her bedroom. There was his soap box before him on her bed. He scoffed in surprise.

"Well aren't you gonna open it?"

"What? Olivia, honey you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to. Come on, come on." He tore off the paper and took out his suit.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, I love it and I love you." He kissed her tenderly.

"You're chief of pediatrics now so you have to have a power suit when you give important speeches at conventions. Don't you want to try it on for size?" He moved the torn paper out of the way.

"Later," Carter smiled at her sliding his hand down her cheek.

"Later?" Olivia said gazing into his eyes.

"Much later," he said matching her gaze with intensity, taking her down onto the bed gently, kissing her fully.


End file.
